Yu-Gi-Oh ARC-01
by D3ADPOOLK1d
Summary: From the darkest of minds, come new dangerous infectious cards that spread like a disease. It's up to the Kaiba Corp heir and his friends to keep peoples' smiles with their Duelling Entertainment. Progrise, because business is booming!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HI READER**

**Well here it is, my Zero One fic. For me this is basically a replacement for my Kamen Duellist GX fic, since I deleted it.**

**Well with Zero One being the main Rider for my OC's deck, I guess I should explain how he and the other Riders will work. WELL…..I won't say anything for now.**

**So let's this thing started shall we.**

**PROGRISE!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Rising Duellist!

* * *

"_The Kaiba Corporation supplied Duellists with the first and original kind of holographic duelling. Now with the ARC System, duelling has grown to new levels of action. Kaiba Corp, we bring duelling to you!" _Static broke through the commercial and was replaced with a news broadcast.

"_Breaking news; the Kaiba Corporation has gone bankrupt." _The anchor-woman reported. _"The company famous for the Duel Disk, Kaiba Land, and making Duel Monsters what it is today has gone down financially." _

While that was broadcasted, a boy cycled by in Maiami City at speeds of light if able. He was fourteen with light brown hair and green eyes. He had a white jacket with red lining over a black hoodie and a yellow shirt, as well as red trousers and white shoes.

"And I slept in! Fantastic!" He panicked as he swerved around some people in the streets. "You had one job me, ONE JOB!"

He wasn't paying attention at one point and almost crashed into a person. He yelped and turned the bike only to crash to the ground.

"Are you alright?" The person asked. The boy looked up to see a man in a hooded trench coat that shadowed his face. He had leather trousers and boots on as well as gloves and a black shirt.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks." The boy rubbed his head. "Sorry for almost crashing into you."

"Oh it's fine." The man said with a soothing voice. "What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Hareta, Hareta Kaiba." He introduced. "Ah, my cards." He bent down and picked up his scattered cards on the ground.

"Kaiba huh? So you're a Duellist?"

"Um, yeah. I'm on my way to get into a Duel School." Hareta said as he finished picking up his cards.

"I see." The man reached into his pocket and took a card out. "This card needs a friend; will you be its friend?"

"Um….okay." He took the card as the man started to walk away.

"See you again someday." He waved.

"Sure…" Hareta shrugged and looked at the card. It was a Machine Type named Humagear. "Weird card, but nothing wrong with that I guess." He then noticed his bike was bent and the tire flat. "AW COME ON!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the Kaiba Corporation, the executives and anyone considered in charge were in a panic because of the company failing.

But inside the CEO's office sat an asleep teenage girl with purple hair, wearing a similar jacket to Hareta. She also had a thigh long skirt with knee high boots and a cyan shirt. There were some wiring noises heard as her head lifted and her eyes opened, they were bright orange and seemed to zoom in and out until in focus.

"Oh, is it that time already?" She stretched and yawned as she stood up. "The company is falling it seems." She walked over to a wall and pressed her palm against it, opening a secret wall, inside was a cyan and pink duel dish and deck. "Destination, You Show Duel School. Objective, find Mr Kaiba."

* * *

[Meanwhile, in the Leo Institute of Duelling]

"Pendulum Summon?" A young woman with heart shaped hair asked. She had a red skirt and blouse with golden earrings, necklace, and dark red high heeled shoes. This was the chairwoman of the LID, Himika Akaba.

"Correct, it uses two special cards called Pendulum Cards." The boy in front of her explained. He had grey hair and glasses over purple eyes. He wore a dark blue sweater with white trousers, shoes and a red scarf. "In order to summon multiple high levelled monsters, without release."

"Who could create such a method?" Himika asked.

Reiji pressed a button on a remote that then showed a picture of a green haired teen. "His name is Yuya Sakaki. He's fourteen years old and attends the You Show Duel School. He's in junior year and his duel record is twenty-six wins out of forty-six matches."

"So an average sixty percent victory rate." Himika noted. "To think a junior year would be able to make a new summoning method."

"He is the son of Yushou Sakaki after all." Reiji said, which shocked his mother.

"Yushou Sakaki?! As in the same one that disappeared three years ago?"

"I cannot deny it." Reiji pushed up his glasses. "But I cannot deny the opposite either."

"The opposite?"

"Last night, Mr Sawatari's son was attacked by an XYZ Duellist." This got Himika concerned. Suddenly the door to the room opened as a man in a suit walked in. "What is it Nakajima?"

"Mr President, he's returned. And given one of those cards again." Nakajima said. "We were able to briefly catch him on video." He pulled out his phone and showed a street camera recording of Hareta taking the Humagear card from the hooded stranger. As the stranger walked away, the hood slightly looked at the camera as it seemed to static and short out.

"So he is back." Reiji narrowed his eyes.

* * *

[You Show Duel School]

"For today's lesson we'll go over the different kinds of summoning." A man in a jumpsuit, presumably the teacher, said. He had dark blue eyes and orange hair with an orange and red jumpsuit with trainers. This was Shuzo Higari.

"To start, there's Normal Summoning." Shuzo said as he continued. "This is the most common style of summoning where you take a monster card from your hand and place it on the field. Next there's Tribute Summoning, Tatsuya can you explain it?"

A young boy with blue hair stood up and addressed the teacher. He wore a white short sleeved shirt and khaki shorts.

"Yes sir. Tribute Summoning is a form of summoning where you call forth a level 5 or above monster by sacrificing one or more monsters on your field." Tatsuya explained.

"Right, you got it!" Shuzo said. "You've been keeping up with studies."

"This lecture is boring!" A chubby kid with a German accent said.

"We all know this already!" A girl with red hair complained.

The chubby kid had lime green slicked up hair and orange eyes. He wears a green short sleeved hoodie with a bear on it and orange shorts with blue shoes.

The red haired had golden eyes and a multicoloured headband. She wore a cream t-shirt with a striped pink and red shirt. She also had a skirt and long black socks.

"I Fusion Summon using my vanilla ice cream and chocolate pudding!" A boy with cyan hair whispered as he was eating food. "Be eaten prince of desserts." He wore a blue jacket with a yellow and orange trim over black t-shirt. He also had a pair of grey cargo shorts with brown shoes.

"Hey! You shouldn't be eating in class!" A green haired boy with goggles said. Said boy had maroon hair that faded to green with yellow goggles that had a star on one lens. He has the same white and red jacket but in his shoulders like a cape as well as green trousers.

"Of course I should, it's delicious! Wanna try a bite Yuya?" He offered the goggled boy.

"No way!" Yuya declined. "If I even thought of it Yuzu would clobber me with her fan." He turned to look at his best friend.

Yuzu, a girl with pink hair wearing a female version of the junior high uniform.

"She's not smacking me?" Yuya said in surprise. 'She's been weird since yesterday.'

"Well then, next up's Fusion Summoning." Shuzo continued on. "Sora, would you like to explain to everyone?"

"Now I activate my donut's special effect!" Shuzo got confused as the now named Sora said that. "My Pudding Prince increases in flavour!"

"Sora, are you seriously eating in class?!" Shuzo shouted at the cyan haired boy.

"Dad, what about XZY Summoning?" Yuzu stood up and asked curiously.

"Huh, XYZ?" Shuzo wondered.

"You haven't taught us about XYZ yet, haven't you?" Yuzu asked.

"N-no I haven't." Shuzo rubbed his chin. "I can't teach something I haven't done, even LID only started to teach it. Why are you so interested all of a sudden?"

"No reason…" Yuzu sat back down and quickly glanced at Yuya. 'Right, there's no way that could've been Yuya. But…'

"WHAT?! An ambush?!" A loud voice boomed from outside. "Yuya would never do such a cowardly thing!"

"Gongenzaka?" Yuya questioned.

"Hey-hey calm down big guy." Another voice said. Everyone made their way outside to see Gongenzaka and Hareta, the smaller boy trying to hold back the big manly man.

"What the heck is going on here?" Shuzo demanded.

"Oh principle!" Gongenzaka turned to the principle. "I, the manly Gongenzaka, was out here working to my harden my legs when I saw these three spying through the windows. It wasn't until I met Hareta here and we confronted them."

"Hareta?" Yuya and Yuzu asked as they looked over the teen.

"Uh, hey." Hareta waved nervously.

'Is it me, or does he look familiar?' Yuya thought to himself.

"And they then inexplicably accused Yuya of ambushing them late last night while they were unaware!" Gongenzaka said.

"Ambushed?!" Shuzo said in shock.

"ME?!" Yuya exclaimed.

"That's right, don't act like you forgot!" Underling A pointed at the goggle head.

"We were there, and we saw you with our own eyes!" Underling B said.

"There were five people who saw you that day!" Underling C grinned.

"Five people?" Gongenzaka got out in surprise.

"Yeah, Shingo, us and so was she!" Underling B pointed at Yuzu.

"Is this true Yuzu?" Gongenzaka turned to the pinkette. "Did you see Yuya there as well?"

"What did you see?" Shuzo asked his daughter.

"The perp's face!" Underling A said.

"She saw the face of Yuya Sakaki's, who attacked Shingo Sawatari, son of Maiami City's next mayor!"

"Don't lie!" Tatsuya said as the four younger members of the school stood in front to defend them. "Big bro Yuya would never do such a thing!"

"It was Shingo that was gonna attack him!" The red-haired girl spoke up. "Big sis Yuzu stayed to stop him by giving him a piece of her mind!"

"Wa-wait a sec…" Shuzo rubbed the back of his head. "Yuzu duelled and not Yuya?"

"Yup!" The red-haired girl nodded.

"And her opponent was…."

"Shingo!" The red-haired girl continued.

"But that means…" Shuzo seemed to get it very slowly. "Yuzu ambushed them?!"

"Wrong!" All three Underlings yelled.

"We keep saying it was Yuya!" Underling A facepalmed.

"He attacked Shingo in cold blood!" Underling B said.

"Poor Shingo," Underling C put on a whole dramatic act. "He's in the hospital with serious injuries."

"The hospital?!" Yuya got out on shock.

"No way!" Yuzu put a hand over her mouth in shock.

"His injuries might be life threatening!" Underling C said in a worried tone.

"And if anything happens to him, you'll be held responsible!" Underling A said.

"Responsible? But I…" Yuya was still processing all this. "Hey, say something Yuzu. You saw something right?"

"Yeah I did, but…." Yuzu got a concerned face, which was also shown on Yuya.

"No way, you don't really think I did it do you Yuzu?" Yuya asked with dread in his eyes.

"Well…." Yuzu was going to continue but stopped.

'Maybe I came at the wrong time…' Hareta thought to himself.

"Is there any photographic or video evidence of Mr Sakaki doing these allegations?" A new voice said. Everyone looked at said voice as the purple haired girl came into view. "If you have nothing to support these allegations you have no real way of accusing Mr Sakaki."

"Of course we have proof, we were there and so was she!" Underling B pointed at Yuzu. "That's good enough proof!"

"I'm afraid that's not how it works." The purple haired girl put her hands behind her back and walked in front of the three Underlings. "According to article A subsection C if you accuse someone of any kind of assault proof is needed to support these claims in a court of law."

Everyone was silent at the random purple-haired girl who just came from nowhere.

"Hey listen here, we got them on the ropes." Underling A whispered and walked up to the girl, pointing at her. "So back off before we-!"

He didn't finish as the purple haired girl grabbed his hand and lightly crushed it with her bare hand.

"I will have to kindly ask you and your associates to leave." She still had the politest face as she crushed Underling A's bones.

"Okay…" Underling A whimpered as she let go and the three backed away and whimpered. The purple haired girl turned back to everyone and bowed with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you all, I am Eve." She then turned to Hareta. "It's also nice to finally meet you Mr Kaiba."

"Kaiba?!" All the others asked in surprise as Hareta sweat dropped.

"Hold on, Hareta Kaiba?" Yuya looked over the teen some more. "Holy hell it is you!" Yuya jumped in excitement and ran over to the brunette to hug him. "Yuzu, it's Hareta. Remember, from when we were kids?"

"Oh my god it is!" Yuzu realised as she joined in on the hug.

"Wow, ten years and you guys really do remember me?" Hareta let out a little chuckle.

"Hold on, you know him?" Gongenzaka asked the two.

"Oh right." Yuya cleared his throat as he and Yuzu let go of the hug. "Hareta here was our friend when the three of us were younger."

"Yeah, but then one day he had to move because of….well never mind." Yuzu shook her head.

"Well look how much you've grown kiddo." Shuzo gasped as he ruffled Hareta's hair.

"Yeah I guess I did." Hareta shrugged. "So are you gonna introduce me to your friend or not?"

"Oh right." First Yuya walked over to the red head. "This is Ayu."

"Hi!" the now named Ayu said. "Any friend of Yuya and Yuzu is a friend of mine!"

"This is Tatsuya."

"Nice to meet you." Tatsuya said.

"Futoshi."

"Hello, I like to say shivers a lot." Futoshi waved.

"Sora."

"Nice to meet ya, hope we can be friends." Sora said with his hands behind his head.

"And you already met Gongenzaka."

"A pleasure." Gongenzaka bowed.

"Now how about you introduce us you your friend?" Yuzu motioned to the purple haired girl, who just stood there idly.

"I….um…..don't know her." Hareta admitted.

"My name is Eve; I am from the Kaiba Corporation. As you may know the corporation has fallen to becoming bankrupt, so I have been sent to help see through Mr Kaiba his school and Duel School life so that he can become the next company president." Eve explained.

"Oh, okay." Hareta blinked in confusion.

"It will be a pleasure to work with you Mr Kaiba." She bowed again, which seemed to embarrass Hareta.

"Hey, we're still here ya know!" Underling A, B and C said in annoyed tones.

"Oh right, you're still here." Hareta sighed.

"Just know, if anything happens to Shingo the police will break down this place's door!" Underling A said as he rubbed his acing hand.

"Police?!" Shuzo panicked.

I would be happy to properly explain this whole situation." A woman's voice said, revealing to be Himika.

"Y-y-you're from LID aren't you?" Shuzo asked.

"Yes, I am Himika Akaba, the chairwoman of the bored of directors." She introduced. "Let's talk inside shall we?"

* * *

[Inside You Show meeting room]

"Everything those boy said is true." Himika said. "One of our students, Shingo Sawatari, testified that he was attacked by none other than Yuya Sakaki."

"I didn't!" Yuya defended himself. "I would never do such a thing!"

"I, the manly Gongenzaka, believe Yuya." Gongenzaka spoke up. "Don't you guys?"

"Of course!" The three younger duellists said.

"What about you Yuzu?" Gongenzaka asked the pinkette, who didn't answer.

'Is she okay, she hasn't said a thing yet.' Hareta thought to himself.

"Yuya," Yuzu lowered her head slightly. "You didn't really do it did you?"

"I don't know what Yuzu and those other guys saw, but I never attacked Shingo." He said with full seriousness.

"Well as touching as this is," Everyone looked back at Himika. "We cannot back down from this either. If word got out that a LID student lost a duel, the school's reputation as number one school would be tarnished."

"But there's no proof that-" Eve was interrupted as Himika slammed her hand on the table in front of her.

"That doesn't matter!" The chairwoman shouted. "The problem is that our school's appearance has been ruined!" A fiery aura surrounded her. "Now our schools shall fight each other!"

"A Duel Contest?" Shuzo asked shocked, which followed everyone else except Sora and Eve.

"If you should manage to win, we will overlook this whole incident. But if we win, we take possession of the You Show Duel School." Himika explained which made Yuya's eyes widen.

"What did you say?!" Yuya growled.

"No way!" Yuzu gasped.

"So clearing your name isn't enough for you?!" Gongenzaka growled. "You've gotta try take ours as well?!"

"Ms Akaba, I've heard about your school buying out many Duel Schools around the globe." Shuzo said. "So now you're after ours as well." Himika only smiled in response. "Don't tell me you're the one who orchestrated this attack?"

"That's not the case." Himika shook his head. "But I like an opportunity when I see it. An opportunity to add Pendulum Summoning to our arsenal."

"Pendulum?" Hareta quietly wondered.

"And as of now, it is being wasted in your hands Principle Higara." She smirked again. "The Leo Institution of Duelling can use their technological knowledge can add Pendulum Summoning to its curriculum for countless students to learn. A lot of Duellist who admire that way of summoning Yuya, wouldn't you like to share?"

"But it can't be done without Yuya's Pendulum Cards." Tatsuya said.

"Using LID's power, that won't become a problem." Himika said. "That is precisely why it would serve our schools best to merge." She then thought to herself. 'And once we do, I'll get to look more into exactly what Yuya Sakaki is.'

"But still…" Yuya gripped his fist. "Duels aren't meant to be used as tools for fights! I won't let anyone steal You Show or Pendulum Summoning! You Show was made by my dad to create the next era of Duelling Entertainers, we won't be handing over our future!"

"Well said Yuya!" Gongenzaka said as he wiped away impressed tears. "I, the manly Gongenzaka, am in agreement! I shall fight aside you!"

"But you're an outsider." Sora said, which made Gongenzaka freeze. "If we're gonna fight for the school, it should be Yuya, Yuzu and me."

"You dare banish the manly Gongenzaka?!" Gongenzaka shouted. "That's unforgivable!"

"Well it seems the students all feel the same." Himika sighed.

"I too feel the same." Shuzo said as he stood up. "We won't…"

"Give up our school!" All the students said.

"Then shall we get started?" Himika grinned.

So for the rest of the day the students of You Show and the Leo Institute duelled their hearts out.

The first duel was against Yuya and Hokuto Shijima. He used an XYZ Constellar Deck, which in the end ended with Yuya getting the advantage of XYZ Monsters not having levels and using his Stargazer Magician to increase Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's ATK.

"Wow, so that was Pendulum Summoning." Hareta said as the holograms faded.

"Yep, amazing right?" Sora said.

"Truly a fascinating new summoning method." Eve complimented.

Yuya walked out of the duel arena with his hands behind his back. "Alright, who's next?"

"I'll go next." Yuzu said as she got a determined face. "I'll make sure to win this duel!"

The next duel was between Yuzu and Masumi Kotsu. Kotsu used a Fusion Gem Knight Deck that overpowered against Yuzu's Diva deck.

After the duel ended, Yuya ran down to the arena to check on his friend. "Yuzu…Yuzu!" Yuya said in a worried tone as she fluttered her eyes open. "You're not hurt are you?"

"No, I'm fine." She answered.

"That's good." He smiled, until Yuzu stumbled onto his chest.

'What am I doing?' Yuzu thought. 'Yuya's right here, and yet I don't believe a word of his. And I went and got myself all worried for nothing. Just like that girl said, I was fooled.'

"I certainly didn't expect to see this." Masumi said in a teasing tone.

'Ooh but I did.' Hareta chuckled as he took a pic on his phone.

Yuzu noticed what she was doing and pushed Yuya away.

"Alright Sora, it's up to you now!" Gongenzaka said as Sora licked away at a lollipop. "We're all counting on you to save You Show!"

"Hmm, I dunno. I don't feel like it." Sora shrugged. "You can take the next one Gong."

"Y-you'll let me do it?!" Gongenzaka said with tears in his eyes.

"Yeah, I got a bad feeling about this guy." Sora glanced a look at the final duellist.

"I'm counting on you Gongenzaka." Yuya said happily as he patted the bigger guy's shoulder.

"Just leave it to me!" Gongenzaka gripped his hand into a fist. "Betting the good name of stationary duelling at the Gongenzaka Dojo, I will definitely win!"

The third duel was between Gongenzaka and Yaiba Tabo. It was an epic battle between two armies, Super Heavy Samurai and a Synchro X Sabers. The duel ended with a draw.

"Gongenzaka!" Yuya said in worry for his best friend. "Are you alright? Hang in there!"

"My apologies." Gongenzaka grunted as he stood himself up. "I couldn't beat him, not even with my Gongenzaka Style steadfast duel."

"What are you talking about? You managed to end it in a draw!" Yuya assured. "You showed us how strong your deck really is."

"I gotta admit." The two looked at Hareta who was giving a small applause. "That was one of the greatest duel I've ever witnessed….of all time."

"Thank you Hareta!" Gongenzaka wrapped Hareta in a bone crushing hug.

"The result of this contest is one win, one loss and one draw." Shuzo said. "Chairwoman Akaba, you bet that if you won two out of three you'd get our school, but the result is a draw."

"Then we'll have one last tie breaker. The winner of the last duels will partake in this one." Himika proposed.

"You just came up with that!" Shuzo shouted.

"Yuya…" Yuzu said in a worried tone.

"It seems you're ready for round four." Himika said. "Then let's-"

"Wait." A calm voice said as a man came from around the corner to reveal it was Reiji. "I shall settle the score with him."

Yuya turned to him and was about to respond until Hareta walked in front of him. "Yuya, let me duel this guy."

"Are you sure?" Yuya asked with concern for his friend.

"Positively." Hareta smirked as he put on a pair of fingerless gloves and his black Duel Disk. "It's nice to meet you at last….Reiji Akaba."

"So you've heard of me?" Reiji asked with the slightest hint of surprise.

"Yeah, I've got to know about any and all opposing companies, especially the Leo Corporation."

"Alright then, your name?" Reiji asked.

"Kaiba, Hareta Kaiba." He introduced.

Himika eyed the brunette with curiosity. 'So this is the heir to the Kaiba Corporation? It matters not, he won't stand a chance against Reiji's power.'

"This is the final match Hareta! Win this for You Show!" Yuya said as Hareta and Reiji entered the arena. "Give us a good show!"

"You can do it Hareta!" Tatsuya, Ayu and Futoshi cheered.

'Hmm, I wonder…' Sora thought to himself. "Hey Yuya, Yuzu, what deck does Hareta have?"

"Um, I don't know actually…" Yuya rubbed his head. "It has been ten years. I think it was Beast types."

"No-no it was Warrior types wasn't it? Or was it Dinosaur?" Yuzu wondered.

"That's enough from the cheering squad." Reiji said. "Remain quiet while we duel."

"Alright then, what duel field do you want?" Hareta asked as he cracked his knuckles.

"You are free to pick." Reiji pushed up his glasses.

"Alright, you heard him Mr Higara!" Hareta shouted at Shuzo. "Pick a good one!"

'Okay, so Hareta is counting on me to pick a good one.' Shuzo thought to himself. "But if that boy really is Reiji Akaba then Hareta is basically going against a pro." He then thought of the perfect field. "Alright it's time to set the stage! Action Field on! Field Spell, Day Break Town!" The arena shimmered as it turned into a flooded ruined town.

The two Duellist turned on their Duel Disks, Reiji's was white with a red light and Hareta's was black with a yellow light.

"Duellists locked in battle!" Yuya and Yuzu began at the same time.

"Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air with their monsters!" Tatsuya continued.

"They storm through this field!" Futoshi added.

"Behold, this is the greatest evolution of duelling!" Ayu finished.

"ACTION…"

"DUEL!" Reiji and Hareta said at the same time as cards scattered everywhere.

**Hareta: 4000**

**Reiji: 4000**

"I'll let you go first, I'm a gracious host." Hareta said.

"I humbly accept." Reiji said as he took a card from his deck. "First I activate three Spell Cards, the first is Dark Contract with the Gate! This card inflicts 1000 points of damage to me during my next Standby Phase."

'He's dealing damage to himself?' Hareta wondered.

"Additionally, once per turn I can add one Leve 4 DD Monster from my deck and add it to my hand." He explained as he took a card and showed it. "I'll take DD-Cerberus into my hand."

"DD?" Futoshi asked.

"Different Dimension…" Sora said which got the younger ones' attention. "Those monsters are said to be out of this world."

"The second spell is…..Dark Contract with the Gate!" He played the exact same spell.

"Another one?" Hareta asked.

"Just like before, I can take a Level 4 or below DD monster, and this time I choose DD-Lilith to my hand! And the third spell I'll play is Dark Contract with the Swamp King! This card also inflicts 1000 points of damage during my Standby Phase."

"Then that means it'll be at…." Hareta said.

"3000 points of damage?!" Yuya asked in shock.

"Why are you blasting away so many life points in the first turn?" Hareta asked but got no answer.

"Dark Contract with the Swamp King allows me to Fusion Summon without using a fusion spell. The monsters I choose to fuse are DD-Cerberus and DD-Lilith!" Both monsters appeared and swirled into a portal. "Hellhound flash your vicious fangs, enchantress seduce beings in the dead of night! Become one and birth the new king, Fusion Summon! DDD-Flame King Genghis!"

(Attribute: Fire

Level: 6

ATK: 2000

DEF: 1500

Type: Fiend)

"He's a Fusion Summoner?" Gongenzaka asked aloud.

"But why would he take such a high risk to summon that monster?" Yuya wondered.

"There's no record of Reiji Akaba using Fusion Summoning." Shuzo said as he looked over a tablet. "Can you win this Hareta?"

"I set two cards face down and end my turn." Reiji put his last two cards down. 'Now show me what kind of deck you have Hareta.'

"My draw!" Hareta drew his sixth card. "I'll start by summoning Mechanical Brawler Platinum in ATK mode!" Appearing on his field was a blue muscular robot with black 'hair'. "And yes, he is a Jojo reference!"

"_Ora!" _The robot shouted as it threw a few punches.

(Attribute: Earth

Level: 4

ATK: 1600

DEF: 1200

Type: Machine)

"And I discard one card to activate my Lightning Vortex spell! With it all monsters on your field are destroyed." A bolt of lighting struck down on Genghis. "Now Platinum, attack him directly!"

"I activate the Action Spell Evasion!" Reiji said as he picked up a card. "Your monster's attack is negated."

A barrier appeared in front of Reiji as Platinum punched the barrier at high speed whilst yelling 'Ora-Ora-Ora' over and over until he stopped.

"Not bad, I end my turn with a face down." Hareta said as Platinum jumped back to his side.

"Now all those cards are gonna deal Reiji a whopping 3000 ATK points!" Tatsuya counted.

"I don't think so." Sora spoke up. "I don't think he'd make a stupid mistake like that." Reiji smiled as all three of his Contracts were destroyed.

"What happened?" Yuzu asked with surprise.

"Why are his Contracts destroyed?" Yuya asked.

"The Contracts were nullified when I played my Trap Card, Contract Laundering." Reiji showed off his trap. "This negates all my Dark Contracts and destroys them. And for each destroyed I get to draw one card." He drew three cards.

'So he did it to refresh his hand.' Hareta realised.

"Pardon me asking, but what does Duelling mean to you?" Reiji asked, which at first confused Hareta.

"Well Duelling is to bring smiles, fun, and entertainment to people who watch it. Some people see Duelling as a way to find profit, but it should be used to show the world excitement and bring laughs to all." Hareta gave his reason.

"What a naïve way of thinking, you're too kind." Reiji sighed. "Kindness has no room on a battlefield."

"Hey, kindness and weakness have nothing to do with each other. Weak is the only thing you can't associate with me." Hareta said.

"My turn." Reiji drew. "I play Monster Reborn to summon DDD-Flame King Genghis from my graveyard." Said monster came out of the portal.

(Attribute: Fire

Level: 6

ATK: 2000

DEF: 1500

Type: Fiend)

"Just great…" Hareta groaned.

"Next I summon DD-Night Howl in ATK mode!"

(Attribute: Dark

Level: 3

ATK: 300

DEF: 300

Type: Fiend)

"A Tuner monster?" Yuya asked.

"No way!" Gongenzaka said.

"Now the true show begins." Himika smirked.

"When this monster is successfully summoned, I can select one Level 4 or below monster from my graveyard and summon it, but it's ATK is zero. I summon DD-Lilith!"

(Attribute: Dark

Level: 4

ATK:100-0000

DEF: 2100

Type: Fiend)

"Now I tune level 3 DD-Night Howl and DD-Lilith! Howl that cuts through darkness, become the first cry of the king that mastered the speed of a gale itself! Synchro Summon! DDD-Gust King Alexander!"

(Attribute: Wind

Level: 7

ATK: 2500

DEF: 2000

Type: Fiend)

"You can Synchro summon as well?" Hareta asked with wide eyes.

"But I'm not done yet!" Reiji proclaimed. "I activate Genghis' effect, when another DDD monster is special summoned I can special summon one DD monster from my grave! Be reborn again DD-Lilith! Now for Alexander's effect, I can summon one DD monster from my Graveyard when it is special summoned. Be reborn DD-Cerberus!" The two monster came back to the field.

'Two level fours? Does that mean…?' Hareta thought.

"I overlay level four DD-Lilith and DD-Cerberus!" Both monsters turned into energy and flew into a black portal in the water beneath them. "In order to take over the world, descend now and rule what is yours!"

All the students of You Show looked in shock as Reiji summoned something powerful again.

"XYZ Summon! Be born Rank four DDD-Wave King Caesar!"

(Attribute: Water

Rank: 4

ATK: 2400

DEF: 1200

Type: Fiend)

"Even XYZ monsters." Sora said lost for words.

"This guy's something else." Gongenzaka narrowed his eyes. "Able to use three summoning methods."

Reiji adjusted his glasses. "DDD stands for Different Dimension Demon. I've prepared a full taste of the power of the three kings that rule that dimension. I hope your monsters are up for the task."

"My Mechanical Empire can take anything you throw at them!" Hareta said.

"Battle! I attack Mechanical Brawler Platinum with DDD-Flame King Genghis!" Said King flew across the water towards the robot.

"I play my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow Trap card!" An old scarecrow appeared in front of Platinum just as the sword would hit him.

"Well now I attack with DDD-Gust King Alexander!" Alexander flew to the sky towards the machine.

"I play the effect of my Mechanical Protector Scrapster! I banish this card from my graveyard and negate your attack!" A machine that looked like a bundle of scrap metal appeared with a giant shield on his right arm. It moved the shield and blocked Alexander.

"I play Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying your Scarecrow!" A small typhoon blew over to the facedown card and destroyed it. "Impressive, you were able to block my Kings' attacks." Reiji complimented. "You've clearly been taught to play well."

"Um…thanks." Hareta replied a little hesitant.

Watching from around the corner, the hooded man gazed at Hareta as if waiting for something. "Come on kid, use the Humagear. Bring his extinction."

"My turn! Draw!" Hareta announced. "I summon Mechanical Speedster Flash in ATK Mode!" Coming to his field was a red robot with golden lightning travelling though his body.

(Attribute: Light

Level: 3

ATK: 700

DEF: 1100

Type: Machine/Tuner)

"Now I tune my level 3 Flash with level 4 Platinum, Synchro Summon! Mechanical Paladin Atlas!" Flash ran around Platinum and turned into three green circles that surround and turned Platinum into four stars. There was a flash and what stood there was a giant white and blue robot with a gatling gun on its left hand.

(Attribute: Earth

Level: 7

ATK: 2600

DEF: 2000

Type: Machine)

"No way!" Yaiba exclaimed. "That kid knows how to Synchro Summon?!"

"Alright Atlas, attack Flame King Genghis! Rabid Robo Blast!" He jumped atop the robot as it ignited a jet pack and flew upwards to one of the higher buildings. Hareta jumped off to grab an Action Card. "And while we're at it, I'll play the Action Card High Dive! Atlas now gains 1000 ATK points!"

(Mechanical Paladin Atlas ATK: 2600-3600)

Atlas aimed his left arm as the gatling gun fired a barrage of blue lasers. They drilled through Genghis who exploded.

**Reiji: 4000-2400**

"Now for Atlas' effect! When he successfully destroys a monster you have to take damage equal to the cards in my hand x100. I've got four!"

**Reiji: 2400-2000**

Hareta then ran and jumped from the top of one building to the window of another. "And thanks to this Action Card," He picked it up to reveal it to be Wonder Chance. "I can have Atlas attack again! Go for Alexander!"

Atlas aimed its' gun at the Synchro King and let loose its' attack. Although Reiji found another Action Card and used it.

"Well I play Damage Banish! The damage becomes zero!" As Atlas finished blasting Alexander, Hareta jumped atop him again.

"But you still get hurt from the effect."

**Reiji: 2000-1600**

"Well look here, I found another Wonder Chance." Hareta picked up the card off a lamppost. "Atlas, attack Cesar!"

Reiji jumped to a smaller building to take another card. "I play Energy Mate! This gives me 500 life points!"

**Reiji: 1600-2100**

Atlas once again took aim and fired, destroying Cesar.

**Reiji: 2100-900**

"And now the effect!"

Reiji jumped off the building and landed on a floating piece of debris to get an Action Card. "I play the Spell Pain Station! This gives me life points rather than damage!"

**Reiji: 900-1300**

The smoke from the third attack cleared, and left Hareta with a shocked expression. "No way…"

Standing before him and Atlas were all three Kings.

"You're kidding…" Yuzu said.

"They should be destroyed." Tatsuya gasped.

"So why aren't they?" Gongenzaka growled.

"I activated Wave King Cesar's special ability. By using one Overlay Unit, I can resurrect as many monsters as I want that were destroyed this turn." Reiji explained.

"Damn, that's actually kinda cool." Hareta admitted.

"Naturally a benefit like this comes with quite the cost, I take 1000 points of damage for each monster revived. But I now play Trap DDD-Resource Management! Using this card, I can return all DDD monster on my field to my deck and I get to draw two cards."

"See? Since the monsters aren't on the field anymore so he won't take any damage." Sora said.

"But what kind of benefit does that bring?" Ayu asked.

"I guess he gets two cards." Tatsuya said.

"I place a cards face down and end my turn." Hareta sighed. "And High Dive's effect wears off."

(Mechanical Paladin Atlas ATK: 3600-2600)

"I gotta say Reiji, using three different summoning methods is really impressive. I'm excited for what other surprise you have next." Hareta said as Atlas dropped him off on a building.

"You're quite the Duellist yourself." Reiji pushed up his glasses. "To know only Synchro and deal that much damage in one turn is impressive. I'd expect that from a Kaiba."

"Thanks, it's all I really know. I'm only now getting taught Fusion but XYZ is really tricky for me." He rubbed the back of his neck.

'Hmm, so he knows Synchro and Fusion but not XYZ.' Reiji thought. "I think now's about time to finish this duel!"

"Huh?" Hareta wondered.

"Yuya Sakaki! It is time to prove that Pendulum Summoning is not only yours! I use Scale 1 DD-Magical Sage Galilei and Scale 10 DD-Magical Sage Kepler!" Two columns of light rose from either side of Reiji as the two monster also rose. "To set the Pendulum Scale, now I can summon monsters from Level two through nine!"

"Those are Pendulum Cards!" Gongenzaka gasped.

"No way!" Yuzu said.

"The grand power swaying my soul itself! Pendulum Summon my monsters! The three transcendent deities that dominate over all kings! DDD-Doom King Armageddon!"

(Attribute: Dark

Level: 8

ATK: 3000

DEF: 1000

Type: Fiend) X3

"Holy…." Hareta's mouth hung open.

"Three monsters with 3000 ATK points?!" Sora said with disbelief.

"How…..how did he Pendulum Summon?" Yuya asked all shook up.

"Now attack Doom King! Attack Atlas!" Doom King Armageddon opened its chest slightly and fired a huge laser at Atlas.

**Hareta: 4000-3400**

"Hareta move!" Yuzu shouted, but it was as if he couldn't hear them. Eve also noticed this.

'Oh god I'm terrified.' He thought to himself.

"_Mr Kaiba I'd recommend you start running away." _He heard a voice come from his Duel Disk.

'Was that Eve's voice?'

"Now my Second Doom King Armageddon, attack him directly!" The second monster fired another laser from its chest.

**Hareta: 3400-400**

The blast sent Hareta off the building as he fell down towards the water. As he fell he managed to catch onto a ledge and pull himself through the broken window. He looked out the other side of the building to see Doom King hovering menacingly in front.

"As nice as this has been, Doom King Armageddon finish this now!" The last Doom King charged its laser.

"_Sir your Trap card!" _

"Oh right, I activate-!" He didn't finish as Doom King blasted and destroyed the building which crumbled down.

"Hareta!" Yuya and Yuzu called out to their friend.

"To think he lost like that." Sora said with disbelief.

"Magnificent Reiji. Now that you're able to perfectly use Pendulum Summon You Show is no longer a threat." She giggled to herself.

'I can't believe he used Pendulum Summoning.' Shuzo thought to himself. 'Just how much power does the Leo Corporation have?'

The smoke from the crumbled building cleared, and everyone saw that Hareta still stood on a piece of floating rubble.

**Hareta: 400-3400**

"But how?" Reiji asked with surprise.

"Easy, I activated my Draining Shield Trap Card." He panted. "Now the attacking monster's ATK points is added to me as life points."

"Wow, he managed to save it." Yaiba huffed.

"He may actually be a skilled Duellist." Masumi said.

"_That was a close one sir." _Eve said as Hareta stood up.

"How the hell are you talking to me?"

"_I am speaking through your Duel Disk Mr Kaiba." _She explained. _"Surprising as it may seem, I am not human. I am an AI inside a robotic body created by Kaiba Corp. I awoke the second it went bankrupt with my mission to find you." _

"Well as big of a shock this is…..I got a duel to win." He grunted as he stood up straight.

"I set one card face down. What will you do now, Hareta Kaiba?" Reiji crossed his arms.

"I'll tell what I'm gonna do. I'm going to save my friends' school, I'm going to make sure they achieve their dream of a future where Duelling brings smiles! Listen here Reiji, there's only one person who can stop you." He spun around and pointed at himself. "And that's me!"

'Interesting.' Eve thought to herself before her eyes lit up slightly. 'Initiating Zero One protocol.'

"Here….I…..go! Draw!" He took his next card and was surprised when some of them started to glow. And became even more surprised when they became Pendulum Cards and the Humagear card changed to a different card entirely. "What the?"

Hareta looked over his cards before he had a determined smile and looked back at Reiji. "Business is going good."

All the students in the viewing rooms looked at Hareta curiously.

"To start my turn, I use my Scale 1 Mechanical Blazer Traunt and my Scale 10 Mechanical Assassin Zero to set the Pendulum Scale!" Hareta shouted, which shocked everyone.

"WHAT THE-?!" The You Show students gasped.

Two pillars of light appeared on either side of Hareta. In the first one was a bulky war machine with a flamethrower on each arm and a big backpack.

"_TRA~~~~~~UNT!" _Traunt flexed Usain Bolt style and shot fire as he did so.

The second pillar had a skinnier grey robot with a katana on his back. His head had a black visor completely covering the front half with a holographic 0 in front of it. He said nothing but only huffed.

'No way, Hareta has Pendulum Cards?' Yuya thought to himself.

"With this I can simultaneously summon monsters from Level two through nine. Now then, production is set, let me show you our newest products!"

Another light started to glow directly in front of Hareta.

"Pendulum Summon! Kamen Rider Zero One Rising Hopper!" He slapped the card on.

"No…it can't be…!" The hooded man gasped. "My Humagear!"

**JUMP!**

**AUTHORISE!**

Jumping out of the light was a giant yellow technological grasshopper. As a sort of techno standby noise played, it bounced around creating splashes in the water.

"Kamen…?" Yuya asked.

"Rider…?" Yuzu asked.

"Zero…?" Gongenzaka asked.

"One…?" Sora asked.

"Rising…?" Masumi, Yaiba and Hokuto asked.

"Hopper?" Ayu, Tatsuya and Futoshi asked.

From within the glow of the light, Hareta could see the silhouette of a someone waking out. It had a black and yellow belt as well as some sort of card in its hand. It flipped the card, making it look like a key, and shoved it inside the belt.

**PROGRISE!**

The grasshopper bounced once more, this time towards the silhouette until it split into different pieces of data and infused onto the silhouette.

**TO-BIA GA RISE! RISSING HOPPER! **

The silhouette was now in a black bodysuit with silver lines on the arms as well as some small bits of red. There was neon yellow on his chest and legs as well as the head looking like a grasshopper with red eyes.

**A Jump to the Sky turns to a Rider Kick…**

(Attribute: Light

Level: 7

ATK: 2600

DEF: 2100

Scale: 3

Type: Machine/Warrior)

**(Insert: REALXEYEZ)**

"Alright, now it's time." Hareta gripped his hand into a fist. "Zero One, attack DDD-Doom King Armageddon! Grasshopper Crash!"

"_Yes, Mr Kaiba." _Zero One pressed in the card again, making the belt glow.

**RISING IMPACT!**

A faint image of that mechanical grasshopper appeared behind him as energy travelled down to his legs.

"EH?!" All the kids gasped.

"Why is he attacking?!" Futoshi asked in shock.

"Doom King Armageddon has 3000 ATK points, his Zero One only has 2600." Tatsuya did the math.

"It's got an effect." Everyone looked at Yuya as he explained. "Sometimes when monsters are in the Pendulum Zone, they have special effects."

"I activate Mechanical Assassin Zero's Pendulum Effect!" As long as he and another Machine Type monster is in the Pendulum Zone, I can destroy one Spell or Trap you have, and you only got one! Get 'em Zero!"

"_Trap is set to be deployed/I obey the Boss's orders/I go to strike!/" _Zero said as he took out a few kunai and threw them at the set card, destroying it.

"Did his robot just speak in Haiku?" Himika wondered.

"Next I play Traunt's Pendulum Effect! If my life points are lower than yours, I can increase one monster's ATK points. But, if your life points are lower than mine, I can decrease the ATK of one of your monsters by 500!"

Traunt aimed his flamethrowers at one of Doom Kings and blasted it with fire.

(DDD-Doom King Armageddon ATK: 3000-2500)

"And now for Zero One Rising Hopper's effect! He gains 200 ATK for every Pendulum Monster on the field! You have five, and I have three."

"That's a 1600 ATK point boost!" Shuzo said over the intercom.

(Kamen Rider Zero One Rising Hopper ATK: 2600-4200)

Zero One ran and jumped across multiple floating debris as he made his way to the weakened Doom King. He jumped to the apex of his height as all the energy transferred to his right boot. He stretched out his leg as the kick connected, and he went through the body of Doom King.

**R!**

**I!**

**S!**

**I!**

**N!**

**G!**

**I!**

**M!**

**P!**

**A!**

**C!**

**T!**

**RISING IMPACT!**

Zero One landed as Doom King was destroyed, and the duel won.

**Reiji: 1300-0000**

**(End song)**

The holograms disappeared as the duel field went back to normal.

"I….I won?" Hareta asked in disbelief.

"He did it!" Yuzu and Gongenzaka cheered.

"Yay!" The three youngest cheered.

"That was…incredibly hot blooded!" Shuzo yelled with tears of joy.

"Impossible! There's no way Reiji lost a duel!" Himika hissed.

"Quite impressive." Reiji complimented as he turned his Duel Disk off. "I will keep my promise." His Duel Disk flashed as a video chat with someone came on. "What is it Nakajima?" The man named Nakajima told him the situation quietly which gave Reiji an unpleasant expression. "Excuse me, but we must now leave."

Reiji turned away as he left the Duel Arena, the rest of the Leo Institute following out of You Show. As Hareta left the Arena, he was bombarded with questions from all the others with Eve just standing there politely.

"Guys-guys please….just….gimme some space…." He said before passing out.

"Hareta!"

* * *

**A/N: There it is, my Zero One Crossover. Again I am so sorry about all the people who sent in OC for Kamen Duellist GX I will still use them for this so don't worry.**

**Again I'm sorry, I just didn't feel like writing GX anymore I lost inspiration. Hopefully this will suffice. **

**So anyway I'll see y'all next time.**

**BYE, BYE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HI READER**

**Welcome back to another Zero One chapter. First I have something to address, some people have brought to my attention that it is too early to write a Zero One fic because the show started a mere month ago. My only answer is this, this story will focus more on the Arc-V plot and will have some dabbles of the Zero One plot.**

**But anyway let's get on with this chapter already.**

**PROGRISE!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Commence Hacking Sequence….

* * *

After the Leo Duellists left You Show, Yuya and Yuzu moved Hareta over to an empty coach so he could rest.

"I just don't understand…" Yuya muttered to himself. "Why can they both Pendulum Summon? That supposed to be my thing!" He pulled his goggles over his eyes.

"Yuya…" Yuzu said worryingly.

"Well, I guess we're safe for the moment." Shuzo sighed. "The Leo Institute has left our school alone, for now at least. But thanks to everyone's hard work, we are A-Okay."

"I mean, Yuya and Hareta are the only ones that really did help." Sora pointed out, angering the three younger students.

"You've got no right to complain, you didn't even do anything!" Tatsuya snapped at him.

"You are no friend of You Show!" Futoshi also snapped.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Sora smiled nervously and left.

"Hey Sora! Come back! Where are you going?" Shuzo called after him but got no response. "You kids shouldn't say stuff like that, especially to your friends!"

"We don't need a wimp like him!" Ayu said.

"And if the Leo Institute ever comes back, I'll take them on myself!" Futoshi and Ayu agreed with Tatsuya. "Please Yuya, you need to teach us how to do your Pendulum Summon!"

"Pendulum Summoning isn't mine anymore!" Yuya shouted and went to run out of the school but was stopped by Shuzo grabbing his wrist.

"Where are you going kiddo? Running away won't change anything! You said it yourself, Pendulum isn't yours anymore. It was a power given only to you, yet some guy now has the exact same power. Is that was shocked you?" Yuya gritted his teeth. "I don't know how Reiji Akaba got those kinds of cards, hell I don't know how Hareta got them, maybe his corporation made them."

"Corporation?" Yuzu asked confused.

"Reiji Akaba is president of the Leo Corporation, a company on par with Kaiba Corp boasting the biggest shares of Duel Monster Systems." Eve explained. "It is no surprise that Mr Akaba is able to unlock Pendulum's secrets. They might even manage to release them worldwide."

This shocked Yuya more as he pulled away from Shuzo.

"Yuya, if you want to leave then you'll have to beat me in a duel!" Shuzo said in a serious voice. "I'll fix you up by using my Hot-Blooded duelling style!"

"Dad what are you doing?" Yuzu questioned.

The principle pulled off Yuya's goggles. "Even if Hareta didn't duel in your place, you wouldn't have been able to beat Reiji!"

"Yuya won the first match didn't he?!" Yuzu said angrily. "I'm the one who lost, I should be blamed!"

"Don't interfere." Gongenzaka said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "This is a test between a man and a boy, you can see it in their eyes."

"Yuya…." Her eyes softened.

While that all happened, Eve looked over at the sleeping Hareta who sweated heavily.

* * *

[?]

Hareta looked around at the place he was in, it was just a digital realm encased in shadows. He looked around trying to find some kind of sense of what this place was.

"Where am I?" He looked around as binary code was floating around everywhere. "Weird."

There was a screech in the air and Hareta ducked as something flew over him. He looked at the thing and saw it was a silhouette of some kind of winged fiend or demon. All he could see was its yellow eyes.

Then the stomps of something also came close. Hareta turned around and saw a mechanised giant standing before him with two piercing green eyes.

Finally, beating wings drew his attention again to behind as he saw a huge shadowed dragon. The dragon landed as its blue eyes focused on Hareta before letting loose a loud roar.

* * *

[Back in the Real World]

"Ugh." Hareta groaned as he woke up. He groggily opened his eyes and saw Eve stood by the side of the sofa. "Eve….what happened?"

"You fell unconscious after your duel against Reiji Akaba. Your friends brought you to this sofa to give you comfort whilst you slept." She said.

"Where is everyone?" Hareta sat himself up and rubbed his neck.

"They are currently watching a duel between Yuya and Principle Shuzo. But I hate to inform that we do not have time to partake in watching, I must take you somewhere." She help Hareta stand and led him out of You Show.

"Where are we going?" He asked as they left.

Yuzu just walked in to check up on Hareta since the duel had finished. She had a shocked look as the brunette had disappeared.

"Guys, Hareta's gone!"

* * *

[Somewhere in Maiami City]

**?: 400-0000**

A boy with bright green hair in the Maiami City school uniform just fell down as his Life Points reached zero. The boy who had duelled him smirked as he deactivated his Duel Disk.

"Come on guys, let's ditch this loser." He said to the other students as they left the fallen boy.

"Dammit." The green haired boy sniffed and wiped his eyes. "I suck at this game, I wish I had better cards."

"Oh there's no need to cry." A soothing voice said as the hooded stranger stepped out of the shadows of an alley. "I'm here for all your pleads."

"W-w-who are you?" The green haired boy asked.

"Someone that can give you a very special card." He reached into his cloak and pulled one out. "Tell me, what's your name?"

"Shouichi."

"Well Shouichi, this card needs a friend, will you be its friend?"

* * *

The place Eve led Hareta to was in fact his own house, which confused the brunette a lot.

"Um Eve, why did you just lead my home?"

"To show the hidden underground AI centre where I and the other AI were created." She answered as if it were a normal thing to say.

"Um…..what?"

The two went inside, and luckily Hareta's sister wasn't home to ask any questions. Eve led him into the study room and pressed a button to open a secret compartment to show an elevator.

Hareta was speechless as the two went inside and lowered down to an underground science lab of some sort.

"This…..is insane!" Hareta blurted out.

"Did you really not know of it?" Eve asked and he shook no. "Well let me explain." They excited and walked around the facility. "This is where I was created before having my robotic body, this is also where the Zero One AI was made."

"Zero One? You mean that monster I summoned?"

"_Correct." _Hareta jumped at the voice and a holographic form of Zero One standing there. _"Hello Mr Kaiba, it's a pleasure."_

"How are you talking? I thought you were a card." Hareta scratched his hair.

"_I am a Duel Monster Spirit combined with a sophisticated AI created by Yuma and Miko Kaiba, your parents." _

"He's not the only one either." Eve spoke up motioning to a computer that showed three other different symbols. "There are still three other AI in lock down until I can deem you are able to use them."

Hareta looked around the facility. "What is all this for?"

"_To fight against him." _Zero One answered.

"Who?"

"A man that once worked with your parents." Eve said. "A man driven to madness by his own creations, monster cards named Magia."

"Magia?" Hareta said quietly. 'That sounds almost like that Humagear card that turned into Zero One.'

* * *

[Back in Maiami City park]

"Hareta!" Yuzu shouted as she walked through the park trying to find him. "Hareta where are you?!"

She was about to call again but an explosion form a duel caught her attention as she ran to check it out. As she got there, she noticed about four boys had fallen unconscious as Shouichi stood there panting.

"What are you doing, leave them alone!" She shouted and get between Shouichi and the boys.

"Duel me." He said, activating his green Duel Disk. She grumbled and activated hers as well.

"DUEL!"

* * *

Alarms in the facility began to blare before Eve moved over to a computer and typed away.

"What's going on?!" Hareta asked in a panicked tone.

"A Magia card has been detected in Maiami City park. Mr Kaiba, we must go and see to its deactivation immediately." Eve said.

"O-okay."

"We'll take the bike." She said leaving.

"What bike?"

* * *

**Yuzu: 2000-0000**

"Ah!" Yuzu screamed as her life points dropped to zero and fell to the ground.

Shouichi smirked and deactivated his Disk. From afar someone was watching their duel, a boy with black and purple hair was shocked at what he saw.

"Yuzu!" The pinkette looked to where the voice came from to see Eve driving a motorcycle with Hareta clinging on for dear life. The AI pulled the brake and halted the bike as Hareta jumped off and went to help his friend. "You alright?"

"Yeah, but this guy….he's tough." Yuzu groaned.

"Eve look after her, I'm taking this guy on." Hareta said. The AI nodded and helped sit up the pinkette as Hareta strapped his Duel Disk on and addressed Shouichi. "Alright grass head, what's the big deal?"

"Not my fault all these chumps were weak at Duel Monsters. The name's Shouichi, and you're my next target." Shouichi smirked and activated his Duel Disk.

"Alright then." Hareta activated his.

"DUEL!"

**Hareta: 4000**

**Shouichi: 4000**

"I'll go first!" Shouichi drew his card. "I summon Inzektor Hopper in ATK mode!"

(Attribute: Dark

Level: 4

ATK: 1700

DEF: 1400

Type: Insect)

"I'll set two cards face down and end my turn." Shouichi concluded.

"Alright me turn, draw!" Hareta drew. 'Mechanical Assassin Zero? If I summon him I can use his ability to attack directly, but I should save him for if I get Traunt to use Pendulum.' He thought. "Alright I summon Mechanical Knight Vader in ATK mode!"

Coming to his field was a black armoured robotic knight with red laser sword and a cape.

(Attribute: Dark

Level: 4

ATK: 1900

DEF: 800

Scale: 6

Type: Machine)

"Now Vader, attack his Hopper!" Vader gripped his sword tightly and rushed over to the Inzektor. "Now his effect plays, when battling a weaker monster Vader gains ATK points equal to the difference!"

(Mechanical Knight Vader ATK: 1900-2100)

As Vader came closer, his sword glowed brighter as he went to slash at Hopper.

'**Play the trap.' **A voice said quietly from Shouichi's Duel Disk.

"Got it. I play my Trap, Threatening Roar!" A card flipped as a loud roared echoed and stopped Vader in his place. "This ends your battle phase."

"I set a card down and end my turn." Hareta groaned.

(Mechanical Knight Vader ATK: 2100-1900)

"My turn, draw!" Shouichi drew his card and grinned. "I summon Inzektor Earwig in ATK mode!"

(Attribute: Dark

Level: 4

ATK: 1000

DEF: 1000

Type: Insect)

'_Mr Kaiba, my sensors are detecting an AI awakening within his Extra Deck.' _Zero One reported from Hareta's Duel Disk.

"Then he's about to summon something big."

'**Summon me.' **The voice said as Shouichi grinned more.

"I overlay level four Inzektor Hopper and Inzektor Earwig!" Hopper and Earwig turned into purple energy and flew up before flowing into a galactical vortex which then exploded.

"Hareta, this is what he used to beat me!" Yuzu warned.

"Extinct beast be reborn and wreak havoc with you bladed arms! XYZ Summon! Berotha Magia!" Appearing on Shouichi's field was what looked like a regular humanoid machine, but with a rectangular belt on its waist. In its hand was Progrise Key like what Zero One used but was blacker with small bits of green.

**BEROTHA!**

The robot slotted the Key into the belt and pressed a button on the side.

**ZETSUMERISE!**

The robot let out a loud scream as its face broke off with green pipes coming out of its mouth and spreading all around before they enclosed onto it.

The robot now had a black body with a green skeleton pattern going along its body. On both its arms were mantis like blades and its head also looked like a mantis with two big eyes.

(Attribute: Wind

Rank: 4

ATK: 2400

DEF: 1800

Type: Machine/Fiend)

"Magia….." Eve said as she scanned the monster.

"That thing's a Magia? And with that whole chant I can only guess it's got data from an extinct animal." Hareta said to himself.

The Berotha Magia looked at Hareta before its eyes flashed.

'**Target found, now to commence hacking sequence.' **Berotha said, confusing its Duellist.

"Berotha what are you doing?" Shouichi questioned before he noticed his Duel Disk began to spark. Green energy wires came out and sunk into Shouichi's arm, making him howl in pain as his eyes glowed green menacingly.

"Oi, Shouichi? Are you alright?" Hareta asked as 'Shouichi' chuckled evilly.

"**Shouichi isn't here anymore, only me." **His voice was more robotic and darker. **"There's no need for introductions, you've already met me." **He motioned to the monster on his field.

"What did you do to him?!" Hareta demanded.

"**I merely completed my objective, collect enough Duel Energy from a strong opponent to take over my Duellist's body." **Berotha explained. **"But enough chit chat, let's duel! I play Ego Boost to give me 1000 more ATK points!"**

(Berotha Magia ATK: 2400-3400)

"**Now I attack your Vader, Praying Blade Slash!" **The Magia on the field charged energy into its two blades and fired two curved energy slashes at Vader, destroying him.

**Hareta: 4000-2500**

"**I end my turn, returning my ATK to normal." **

(Berotha Magia ATK: 3400-2400)

"I draw!"

"**And like that I can use my special ability! By using one overlay unit, since you drew a card I can destroy one face down on your field! Vice Beams!" **

One of the Overlay units flew into the Magia's head as lasers charged in its eyes. It then fired two large laser beams that destroyed Hareta's face down.

"Fine, I set a monster face down and one card face down to end my turn." Hareta said.

"**Pathetic, truly typical of you humans." **Berotha drew. **"I summon Inzektor Hornet in ATK mode!" **

(Attribute: Dark

Level: 3

ATK: 500

DEF: 200

Type: Insect)

"**Now I equip him with this, Inzektor Giga-Mantis! If I equip this monster to another Inzektor that monster's ATK goes up to 2400!"**

(Inzektor Hornet ATK: 500-2400)

"**Hornet, attack his face down!" **Hornet flew up slightly and fired his cannon, destroying the face down.

"You activated my face down! Trap card!" The card flipped. "Mechanical Production Line! Since you destroyed one of my Mechanical monsters I can add one Machine type from my deck to my hand."

"**Whatever, now I attack you directly! Praying Blade Slash!" **Berotha sent another curved energy slash.

**Hareta: 2500-100**

"**Your move." **Hareta dropped to one knee and held his side

"I draw…" Hareta panted and smiled at the card he got. 'Finally, good to have you here Traunt.' He struggled to push himself up. "I'm gonna use Scale 1 Mechanical Blazer Traunt with Scale 10 Mechanical Assassin Zero to set the Pendulum Scale!"

Hareta slapped both cards onto his Disk as two columns of light appeared with Zero and Traunt inside.

"**Pendulum…..not recognised…" **Berotha wondered.

"Thanks to this I can summon monsters from level two through nine all at the same time!" Unlike last time, astral images of gears appeared behind the two columns and turned slowly. "My gears are cranking, and so are my monsters'! Pendulum Summon! From my Extra Deck, Mechanical Knight Vader! And from my hand, Mechanical Hunter Fett and Kamen Rider Zero One Rising Hopper!"

From above him, three lights came from a portal to reveal his monster. The first was Vader while the second was a robot in green and blue armour with a jetpack and small wrist mounted laser blasters. His helmet has a visor shaped in a T with a small antenna on the side of the helmet.

(Attribute: Dark

Level: 4

ATK: 1900

DEF: 800

Scale: 6

Type: Machine)

(Attribute: Wind

Level: 6

ATK: 2200

DEF: 1750

Scale: 3

Type: Machine)

**JUMP! **

**AUTHORISE!**

The giant technological grasshopper jumped out of the light with the silhouette following. He flipped the Progrise key and slotted it in the Driver.

**PROGRISE!**

The grasshopper bounced once more, this time towards the silhouette until it split into different pieces of data and infused onto the silhouette.

**TO-BIA GA RISE! RISSING HOPPER! **

**A Jump to the Sky turns to a Rider Kick…**

(Attribute: Light

Level: 7

ATK: 2600

DEF: 2100

Scale: 3

Type: Machine/Warrior)

From the dark alley the purple and black haired teen watched the duel, his eyes focused on the Rider.

"Zero One? That card seems awfully similar to Hunter's card." He said.

"_Zero One online, ready to duel." _Zero One got into a combat pose.

"**Another Duel Spirit AI?! How can this be?!" **Berotha gasped.

"Listen here Berotha, there's only one person who can stop you." Hareta jabbed his thumb at himself. "And that's me! I play Traunt's Pendulum effect, since my life points are lower I can boost one monster's ATK points for every Mechanical monster on the field by 500!"

(Kamen Rider Zero One Rising Hopper ATK: 2600-3600)

"Now Zero One's effect gives him 200 ATK points for every Pendulum Monster on the field!"

(Kamen Rider Zero One Rising Hopper ATK: 3600-4400)

"But before that I'll have Fett attack Inzektor Hornet! And when he does he gains 100 ATK for every card in my hand.

(Mechanical Hunter Fett ATK: 2200-2500)

Fett activated his jetpack and flew towards Hornet and aimed both his wrist laser, blasting and destroying the monster.

**Berotha: 4000-3900**

"Zero One, attack Berotha Magia! Grasshopper Crash!"

**RISING IMPACT! **

A faint image of that mechanical grasshopper appeared behind him as energy travelled down to his legs.

"But before that I'll play Zero's effect to destroy you last face down!"

"_This machine green with envy/with sharp blade in hand/but watch him get owned!" _Zero took out three Kunai and threw them at the set down card, destroying it.

Zero One bent and jumped to the apex of his height before coming down and aiming a kick towards Berotha.

**R!**

**I!**

**S!**

**I!**

**N!**

**G!**

**I!**

**M!**

**P!**

**A!**

**C!**

**T!**

**RISING IMPACT!**

Zero One burst through the Magia as gears and oil splattered out and destroyed it, causing an explosion.

* * *

[With Yuya and Gongenzaka]

"Find him yet Gongenzaka?" Yuya asked as they met up near the mall.

"Not yet Yuya, but I'm sure he's out here somewhere."

"Maybe Yuzu is having better luck than us." Yuya said.

An explosion caught their attention as they saw smoke coming from the park.

"I'm gonna take a guess and say let's check there." Gongenzaka said sarcastically.

* * *

**Berotha: 3900-1900**

"**This can't be happening!" **Berotha growled in disbelief.

"Oh believe it, because you've lost this duel! I play the effect of my Mechanical Battery Bug in my graveyard, giving one Mechanical monster an extra 500 ATK points!"

(Mechanical Knight Vader ATK: 1900-2400)

"Vader attack his life points directly!" The robotic knight charged at Berotha and slashed him across the chest, depleting his life points.

**Berotha: 1900-0000**

Berotha yelled as the green glow from his eyes faded and the wires on his Disk disappeared, leaving Shouichi unconscious on the ground.

Hareta sighed as he deactivated his Duel Disk.

"Are you okay Mr Kaiba?" Eve asked as she and Yuzu walked up to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you Yuzu?"

"I'm okay, that monster did some real damage though." She hissed.

Eve looked at Shouichi's unconscious body and then narrowed her eyes as someone walked up to it. Hareta turned to see what she was looking at and was shocked at who he saw.

"You again?" He questioned.

Standing over the unconscious boy was the hooded stranger. He knelt down took the Berotha Magia from Shouichi's Extra Deck.

"The data seems efficient, I must thank you for helping in my research Hareta." He stood back up.

"Hey you can't take that it's dangerous!" Hareta went to go take the card but was stopped as the stranger pulled out a gun. "OH MY GOD HE HAS A GUN!"

"I'd stay away if I were." The stranger warned. "I deal with any flaws in my way." He started to back away from the three teens.

"Wait!" Hareta stopped him. "Who are you?"

"I am but a mistake, an error in the world's programming, a virus in the system. I am Glitch." Glitch started to turn to static before fading away.

"That guy gives me the creeps." Yuzu shivered.

"Hareta! Yuzu!" The two heard Yuya shout as he came running up to them.

* * *

After dropping Yuzu at the hospital, and telling everyone he was okay, Hareta and Eve went back to the underground facility to evaluate.

"So there Magia are hacking into people via their Duel Disks?" Hareta summed up with Eve and Zero One nodding. "And it's up to us to stop them."

"It will take your full attention sir, there's no backing out now." Eve warned.

"Not like I have a choice now." Hareta sighed. "Alright, I'm in." Eve smiled at his answer. "Um by the way Eve,"

"Yes sir?"

"If you're gonna be helping me through school and all, even coming with me to it, people are gonna ask for info about you. Do you have a last name?"

"I um….no I don't. I was never given one." She admitted.

"Hmm…" Hareta thought about a good name before something came to his mind. "What about Wheeler?"

"Wheeler?"

"Yeah, my parents told me that that name belonged to an underdog Duellist many years ago. He relied a lot on luck but still had fair share of wins." Hareta explained.

"Eve Wheeler….I like it." She smiled.

"Well, today really was cutting it close. But in the end my PRAYING got me the win needed to save the day!" Hareta hah a cheesy smile.

There was silence and a cricket noise before Eve spoke up. "The joke is in relation to the Berotha Magia, and the fact that it looked close to the praying mantis species."

"Eve stop! It ruins the joke if you have to explain it!" Hareta tried to stop her.

Zero One just looked at the two and shook his head. _"This mission shall be a long and hard one, but I have faith Mr Kaiba can get through it." _He looked at the main computer with the other AI symbols. _"Especially when you guys join in."_

* * *

**A/N: And there we go, the second Zero One chapter. Hareta fought his first Magia and some back story revealed.**

**So anyway the Magia will be different kinds of Summoning Methods; Tribute, Fusion, Synchro and XYZ.**

**The last point I'm brining up is the different Zero One forms, I dunno how to do them. If any of y'all got some ideas on how to do it them go ahead.**

**But until next time. **

**BYE, BYE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HI READER**

**Wow another Zero One already huh? I'm practically vomiting this stuff out at you.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**That was a horrible analogy.**

**But anyway I wanna say thank you to everyone that gave me ideas for Zero One's, as well as the Riders' summoning methods for forms, and so I've made my choice…..which I'll reveal later on.**

**So let's get it started in here.**

**PROGRISE!**

* * *

Chapter 3: An Error in the System

* * *

"It's more than a feeling! (more than a feeling…) When I hear that old song they used to play! (more than a feeling…) And I begin dreaming! (more than a feeling…) Till I see Marianne walk away!"

Hareta had headphones on and music blaring as he mopped the floors of the underground lab. He was so focused on the song, he didn't notice a pair of glitchy holographic spirits, one purple the other pink, sneak past and head to the main computer.

"More than a-ARG!" Hareta suddenly threw his headphones off as all that came through was white noise static. "The hell?"

The alarms began to blare as Hareta's attention was brought to the main computer, as sparks were springing from the keyboard as the screen was glitching out.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" He ran over to the computer and typed aimlessly, trying to do anything. "Why'd this have to happen to me?!"

The screen shifted again but to a purple colour with a pair of yellow eyes as well as a silhouette gazed out of it.

"_Your journey ends here, so says the will of MetsubouJinrai." _The voice of the silhouette said. The elevator dinged, and Eve stepped out.

"Mr Kaiba, what's going on here?" She asked.

"Something bad that's what!" Hareta slammed the keyboard with his hands.

"Stand aside sir." Eve walked over to the computer and typed away at speeds inhuman. "It appears some kind of virus has infect our systems. They're trying to erase the other Rider . I need to stop them."

Eve kept typing in commands, and the silhouette gave one last chuckle before the computer began to reboot.

"What was that?" Hareta asked as he calmed down.

"An unknown virus somehow managed to infiltrate our firewall and spread into our system." Eve said as the computer finished its reboot. "I managed to subside it, but during the attack the other three AI escaped."

"Escaped? As in they're gone?"

"_Yes, they've escaped through the Duel Network." _Zero One said as he appeared. _"I am unable to find them as of now though." _

"Oh this is just what I needed on a school night." Hareta groaned. "Okay, is there any possible way we can track down those AI Eve?"

"Yes sir. But for now I'd suggest you go to bed, Yuya and Yuzu are coming to take us to the Junior High School at 8:20am tomorrow morning." Eve reminded.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Hareta yawned. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." He headed to the elevator and went up.

"_I could have gone after the attackers, the nerve they had to try take us out." _Zero One gripped his fist. _"I need to go and find them."_

"All we can do is wait, the only way the other Rider can be used is with my activation code." Eve eased the Rider's tension.

"_But they're my friends."_

"And Mr Kaiba will find them soon enough. The best that can be done is helping in any way we can."

"_I hope so."_

* * *

The next day came around as Hareta laid in his bed. His alarm clock started to go off but he only silenced it. Another hour passed and someone came up to repeatedly knock on his door.

"Hareta you little runt get up!" The knocks just kept coming.

Outside his room stood a twenty year-old woman with shoulder length light brown hair and green eyes. She wore a business attire of a white suit with a black shirt and white tie.

"HARETA!" She slammed against the door. "Fine, that's how it's gonna go. Then I'm gonna play it my way." She pulled out her phone and went to the Bluetooth. "Let's see if a bit of Nickelback can wake you up." She selected one of the songs and let it play in the speakers in Hareta's room.

"_IT'S NOT LIKE YOU, TO SAY SORRY! I WAS WAITING ON A DIFFERENT STORY! THIS TIME I'M MISTAKEN, FOR HANDING YOU A HEART WORTH BREAKING!"_

A thud was heard on the other side of the door and a pained groan.

"_THESE FIVE WORDS IN MY HEAD, SCREAM ARE WE HAVING FUN YET?! YET?! YET?! YET?! NO, NO! YET?! YET?! YET?! NO, NO!"_

"Thank you Mitsumi, but next time could you pick a song from a good band?!" Hareta shouted from his side.

"Well next time wake up an hour earlier!" Mitsumi shouted.

"An hour? I need to get ready!" Mitsumi heard scuffling as Hareta was getting ready for the day.

"Just hurry up, breakfast is gonna get cold if you leave it." She said before heading down stairs to the dining room where Eve sat, just staring into space. "Morning Eve, ready for school?"

Eve blinked and came back to reality. "Good morning Ms Kaiba. Yes, I have downloaded many educational files to help me with Mr Kaiba's school life."

"Eve, walking Hareta through his studies like a museum, that's not gonna help. He needs to go through it and learn." Mitsumi said, making the robot nod.

"Okay, deleting." She said as her eyes whirred and beeped.

*DING DONG!*

"Eve could you get the door please. I need to finish packing some paperwork." Mitsumi went to the living room as Eve went to the front door, opening it to reveal Yuya and Yuzu.

"Oh, good morning Yuya and Yuzu. Please come in." She moved to the side as Yuya and Yuzu walked in.

"I didn't know you lived here Eve." Yuzu said as the purple haired robot led them to the living room.

"Yes well, I was given a chance to stay here rather than a room at the Corporation." Eve smiled. "Is there anything I can get you, a drink or a snack?"

"Nah we're good, just here to pick up you and Hareta for school." Yuya dismissed with his hands behind his head. "Where is he anyway?"

"Mr Kaiba is just getting ready, he slept in for an extra hour." That caused Yuzu sigh and Yuya to snicker.

"Eve, who is it?" Mitsumi came in from the other and gasped at who she saw. "Yuya! Yuzu!"

"Mitsumi!" The three of them ran and embraced in a hug.

"Oh it's been so long!" Mitsumi squeezed the two hard. "Aw I missed you guys."

"We missed you too!" Yuzu squealed. "How have you been Mitsumi?"

"I've been good, I became the head of design at Kaiba Corp so that's a good thing." They pulled away as she smiled. "But just as the company is going down. Got no president ya know."

"Why don't you be president, you seem good enough for it?" Yuya asked.

"Pfft, as if I'd wanna be president, I don't want that kinda responsibility." She waved off. "HARETA! Get down here, Yuya and Yuzu are here!"

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!" Hareta yelled from upstairs. He came running downstairs, forcibly shoving some stuff into a bag. "Hey guys."

"You ready for your first day?" Yuya asked.

"Yeah, lead the way guys."

* * *

[Somewhere in Maiami city.]

Hiding in an alleyway, a boy in a simple shirt and trousers crouched behind some dumpsters as some people who looked to be part of a gang walked by sneering.

"Oh crud, oh crud, oh crud. They're gonna find me eventually, then they'll kill me! I should've just paid them…."

"Why do that, when you can get a little pay back as fun?" Glitch suddenly appeared next to boy, scaring him easily. "Hiya."

"Who the hell are you?!" He yelled as Glitch chuckled.

"Someone that can give you a big way to get outta this debt." Glitch reached into his cloak and pulled out a card. "Tell me, what's your name?"

"Um, Aito."

"Well Aito, this card needs a friend, will you be its friend?"

* * *

[Maiami Junior High]

Unlike You Show, the school Yuya, Yuzu, Hareta and Eve attended was just a regular high school where people learned everyday stuff.

"Watch me dad, I'll sharpen my skills and become a pro just like you! I'll make people smile and give 'em a great show!" Yuya grabbed his food. "Time to eat!" He began to dig in.

"Well it's nice to see your appetite hasn't gone down over the years." Hareta noted as he ate his sandwiches.

"He's like a human anaconda." Eve analysed.

"No talking with your mouth full!" Yuzu lectured, before someone offered her a handkerchief.

"He is quite the barbarian isn't he?" The person offering it was a boy around their age with blonde hair in layers wearing the Maiami School uniform with an untucked grey shirt and a necklace.

"Shingo!" Yuzu huffed and turned to reject the handkerchief.

"How uncouth." Shingo tucked it away. "And Yuya your eating habits are just as dirty as your duelling."

"Dirty?!" Yuya sprung up angrily and glared. "How is my duelling dirty?!"

"The fact that another LID professor was attacked the other day." He smirked cockily.

"It was already proven that that wasn't Yuya!" Yuzu defended.

"Jeez I was only kidding, he was one of the top professors so there's no you could've beat him." Shingo said. "The one that did was an XYZ Duellist. That is entirely different from your cowardly Pendulum."

"How is my Pendulum Summoning cowardly?!" Yuya snapped.

"The fact that only you are in possession of these kind of cards!" He accused.

"Well news flash bud, Yuya ain't the only one anymore." Hareta got Shingo's attention.

"And just who are you?" The blonde questioned.

"Hi names Hareta, Hareta Kaiba." Hareta pulled out Zero One, Traunt and Zero. "I got them too see."

"Well you're duelling must be just as dirty then." Shingo brushed his hair to one side. "By the way, any of you hear about what happened in the park the other day?"

"Um, no what happened?" Hareta played innocent, as well as Yuzu.

"Apparently some crazed Duellist wiped out bunch of others with some powerful never before seen card." Shingo said, making the three's, beside Eve's, eyes widen.

'He must be talking about the Berotha Magia.' Hareta thought to himself.

"Anyways, I'll be seeing you in the Junior Youth Championship Yuya, maybe we'll duel." Shingo said before leaving.

Yuya sat there as realisation dawned on him. "Oh that's right, I still haven't qualified!"

* * *

[An hour later]

Yuya, Yuzu, Hareta, Eve and the three younger kids were now leaving school with Yuya hanging his head low.

"What's wrong with Yuya, he seems down?" Tatsuya asked.

As they walked, Yuya explained his dilemma.

"You're not qualified?" Futoshi asked.

"For the Junior Youth Championship?" Ayu continued.

"Yeah, I don't have the appropriate win rate. To get in you need at least 60%." He sighed.

"What's your record now?" Ayu asked.

"46 matches, with only 26 wins." Yuya sulked.

"That's 56.5%, not enough the qualify." Eve did the math.

"Wow, you're fast." Futoshi said amazed. "I think that was faster than Tatsuya."

"But you still have to win four more matches right?" Tatsuya asked. "If you win all four, that'll bump you up to 60%."

"Well yeah but….." Yuzu scratched her neck. "We searched around the school for people to duel for hours but…."

"No one would accept my challenge!" Yuya yelled. "Everyone has the wrong idea and won't wanna duel me!"

"Wait why is this important?" Hareta asked.

"To become a pro you have to win the Junior Youth Championship." Tatsuya said.

"Then pass the Youth Exam and win the Youth Championship." Futoshi continued.

"And then you have to pass the Pro Test right?" Ayu finished.

"And to think that I can't take that important first step!" Yuya groaned while grabbing his head. "Dammit! If it's come to this, I'll just find four people and duel them!" He then realized the number of people in front of him and smiled. "One two three four five six….."

"That's a no!" Ayu rejected.

"No way!" Futoshi crossed his arms like an X.

"WHY?!"

"Because we're elementary schoolers and still in Junior class." Tatsuya explained. "Junior Youth is for middle schoolers."

"Well what about you Yuzu?!"

"I'm saying no as well." She denied.

"WHY?!"

"Because I've already qualified." She sighed. "Besides, we've had plenty of practice matches in the past."

"Well what about you Hareta?!" Yuya was pleading by now.

"Aw hell no. After hearing all that I kinda want to apply, so I need my winnings." Hareta shook his head.

"Eve?" Eve didn't answer and just stared out into the city. "Eve?"

"Mr Kaiba, we need to go to the supermarket before heading home." She curtly said, the brunette picking up what she was really saying.

"Oh you're right, Mitsumi wanted us to pick up some stuff. Sorry guys but we won't be able to make it to You Show today." Hareta lied, he hated to do it, but he lied. "See ya." He and Eve began to run off.

"Ah wait!" Yuya called to them, but to no answer. "Guys…"

* * *

[Leo Corporation Tower]

Sore now stood outside the Leo Corp's tower, looking up to the spinning logo atop it.

'To think he was the Leo Corporation's president.' He thought to himself. 'Does that mean he could be the Director's son?' He also noticed the heavy amount of security around. "Damn, I kinda wanted to duel him." He licked his lollipop.

"I knew you'd be here!" The bluenette jumped at the voice and turned around to be confronted by Yuzu. "So this is why you haven't been at You Show for a while, you've been trying to get to Reiji Akaba!"

"Agh, no I'm not after him I'm just-!"

"Trying to be his apprentice like you wanted to be Yuya's?" Yuzu interrupted him. "Whenever you get interested in someone you'll just go after them!"

"But he's so cool!" Sora smiled. "The way he commanded Fusion, Synchro and XYZ was amazing!"

"But he's not someone who you can just go up to."

"Because he's the Leo Corporation's President right?"

"Oh, so you know?" Yuzu asked before grabbing his wrist. "Anyways, come with me!" She dragged him away.

"Where are we going?!"

"Just tell me first!"

"No."

* * *

**?: 1300-0000**

A gang member's cards scattered to the ground as his life points fell to zero, his other gang members laid unconscious.

Aito stood before him and deactivated his Duel Disk. "Now tell me where the boss is."

"What the hell is this for Aito?! You mess with the boss you'll pay!" The grunt grunted.

"I've had enough with being bossed around by you chumps!" Aito stomped on the grunt's chest. "Now you'll talk."

* * *

**[Harbour]**

"So why'd you bring me here?" Sora asked as Yuzu led him into an empty warehouse. Yuzu had just shut the doors and walked up to the bluenette.

"Please!" She bowed. "Please teach me how to Fusion Summon!"

"Um, what?" Sora asked confused. "Here?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"I want to get stronger." She said determined. "As of now I'm not enough!"

"Oh, you're still upset about losing to that girl aren't ya?" He questioned. That caused Yuzu to have flashbacks to her duel, especially her missing that Action Card.

"Yes. But, since Hareta won that duel I've wanted to become strong enough to protect You Show! I want to win against Masumi Kotsu! That's why-!"

"You want a Fusion user like me to teach you, am I right?" He said

"Yes, please I'm begging you!" Yuzu bowed again. "Teach me!"

"Um, I don't know…" Sora scratched his cheek.

"Are you saying you can't?" Her eye's saddened.

"No it's not that, it's just…." He trailed off. "If I do you'll definitely get stronger."

"Then all the better right?" Yuzu said. "Make me stronger so I don't lose anymore."

"But I don't know if this is right…" Sora sighed. "Okay, let's do this."

"Really?" Yuzu gasped.

"Yeah. Alright, this is Polymerization." Sora handed Yuzu the spell card. "This spell allows you to fuse two Fusion Materials. It's the bread and butter of this summoning technique, got it?"

"Got it." She nodded. "The Fusion Materials can be in my hand or field right?"

"Yeah, that's right. What's important is that you have all the important materials for the monster you wanna summon. Though there can be some expiations."

"When you Fusion Summon the materials go the graveyard and the Fusion Monster comes from the extra deck, right?" Yuzu asked.

"That's right." Sora nodded. He then noticed a pair of shadows disappear and gave chase.

"What's wrong?!" Yuzu asked at his erratic behaviour.

Sora and the two shadows jumped back to the ground and activated their Duel Disks, revealing who they were. The first was the purple and black haired boy that watched Hareta's duel a few days. The second was a boy around his age with pure black hair and wore a gasmask over his face, he also had a black scuffed suit jacket and ripped jeans with boots.

"So who are you two?" Sora questioned, but got no answer from the two. "Not from around here are you?"

"Neither are you!" The one in the gasmask roared.

Yuzu then noticed the purple haired one and recognized him. "Ah, it's you!"

"You know him Yuzu?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, he's the one who attack Shingo! Are you behind this incident too?" She asked him, but neither of them answered.

"Incident?" Sora wondered.

"Apparently a LID professor was attacked the other day." She said.

'That explains why there was so much security outside.' Sora thought to himself. "So….are you two the culprits?"

"Just who are you?! You with the purple hair, was your duel with Shingo to save me? Or do you have some kinda grudge against LID?"

"That's…." The purple one started to say.

"None of your business!" The one with the gasmask interrupted.

"So you're the culprits!" Someone shouted as the four of them turned to the warehouse entrance to see Masumi. "What did you do with Professor Macro, answer me!"

"Masumi, what are you doing here?" Yuzu asked, surprised to see her here.

"I thought I might find some clues if I went to the first attack." Masumi stepped in and equipped her Duel Disk. "And now you saved me the trouble of looking for him."

"Wait, we're still talking to them." Yuzu got in front of Masumi to stop her.

"Well I got some things to say first!"

"What are you talking about?!" Yuzu growled. "Besides, it's not proven if either of them are the culprit!"

"Once we see if either of them use XYZ monster then it'll be proven!" She pushed Yuzu out of the way and confronted the two masked Duellists. "Let's duel!"

"Cut it out!" Yuzu yelled. Her bracelet then glowed and a bright light engulphed the room. When it died down, Yuzu, Sora and Masumi looked around to see the purple haired one was gone, yet the one with the gasmask was still there.

"Yuuto?" The masked Duellist looked around confused. He growled and ran to the exit, pushing Sora and Masumi out of the as he escaped.

"They're gone." Sora groaned as he stood up.

"It's just like before." Yuzu wonder as she looked at her bracelet.

"Hey, Yuzu!" She heard Yuya's voice cry out. "Are you there?!"

"Yuya!" She called out as the green haired boy ran in.

"Yuzu…" He panted and slanted over. "Thank god, your dad was worried and sent me to try find you. What are you doing out here, why weren't you answering your phone?"

"Yuya Sakaki!" Masumi growled at him. "So you really are with them!"

"Huh, what are you doing here?!" He then noticed Sora. "Sora's here too?"

Masumi advanced and grabbed Yuya by his shirt. "Where did you hide them?!"

"Them?! What are you on about?!"

"Don't play dumb, tell me where he is!" She pestered.

"I'm telling you I have no idea who you're talking about!"

Yuzu ran up and separated the two. "Do you really not know Yuya?"

"Seriously Yuzu, I have no idea what anyone's talking about!"

"Just like before, when he disappeared you showed up." She looked at her bracelet again.

"He?" Yuya questioned.

"Enough! Give him up already!" Masumi was getting pretty pissed.

"There they are!" Sora suddenly shouted as he was outside, pointing in a different direction. "They just turned the corner, they're gonna get away!"

"No they won't!" Masumi pushed Yuya away and ran out to the direction Sora pointed.

"Was someone actually there?" Yuya asked.

"Nah, I lied." Sora chuckled. "If she stayed she would've gotten in the way of our training."

"Training?"

"Yeah, Yuzu said she wanted to learn…." Sora stopped himself. "Wait, did you want the Fusion lessons to be secret?"

"Yuzu wants to learn Fusion Summoning?" Yuya looked at Yuzu. "Is this for the Junior Youth Championship?"

"Huh, well, yeah." She admitted.

"Oh that's right! I got my four opponents, well I didn't find them but….Nico Smiley helped me out." Yuya smiled.

"Well, that's good."

"Hey-hey what's all this about a championship? Can I join too, can I play?!" Sora asked.

"I don't know Sora, you haven't played fifty matches since you came to Maiami right? You need about a sixty percent win ratio to enter." Yuya told him.

"SO I CAN'T?!" He whined. "But I wanna play in the championship with Yuya!"

"Actually, now that you mention it," Yuya rubbed his chin. "You could enter if you get a six match winning streak."

"Really? Awesome!" Sora punched the air happily. "Can you ask that Mr Smiley guy to get me six bozos to beat?"

"Sure." Yuya laughed.

'This is the second time something like this happened.' Yuzu thought to herself, images of the two masked Duellists appearing in her head. "But why?"

*RING! RING!*

Suddenly Yuya's phone began to ring before he reached in and answered it.

"What's up Gongenzaka? Huh?! Hareta's what?! We'll be right there!" He hung up and turned to the other. "There's trouble, we need to go."

* * *

[A few minutes ago, with Hareta and Eve.]

The heir and the robot walked through what was considered, the bad part of Maiami city.

"Eve, why are here of all places? This is the Badlands, where all the criminal activity goes on." Hareta said, a little scared at his surroundings.

"The Magia Card's signal is centred here. We must find it before it is able to collect enough Duel Energy. There are enough criminal Duellists here for the Magia to last for years." She said as she scanned the area.

"It's just kinda sad you know, the fact that these people have to live in these conditions." He looked around at some of the run down houses. "Just the things some people could do to help would make this place better to live in."

"High energy detected." Eve spoke up, pointing to a basketball field, just as Gongenzaka was blown out of the field, followed by multiple gang members running scared.

"Leg it!"

"Let's get out of here!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!"

"What about the boss?!"

"Screw him just run!"  
Hareta and Eve ran past the fleeing thugs and went to help Gongenzaka.

"You alright big guy?" Hareta asked as he and Eve helped Gongenzaka up.

"Hareta, what are you doing here?"

"We could ask you the same thing." Eve said.

"Gongenzaka was out here training his duelling skills when he suddenly heard the cries of battle. Going to investigate, he found this won Duellist who had beaten nearly all of the Wild Beast Gang." He held his side in pain. "But Gongenzaka was near to no match for his monster."

Hareta and Eve looked to each other and nodded. The brunette ran into the basketball field and saw Aito standing over who he assumed was the leader of the Wild Beast Gang.

"Hey Aito, buddy, there's no need for this. You don't need to pay me anymore, I'll just forget about everything okay?" The boss tried to reason.

"Oh sure, everyone will forget about you after I'm done." Aito grinned.

"Hey!" Hareta called, getting Aito's attention, the boss took this chance and ran away.

"What'd you do that for?!" Aito frowned at Hareta.

"You were about to hurt him, I couldn't let you do that."

"That guy cares only about money and needed to be taken off the streets." Aito shrugged.

"If you want to go after him, you'll have to go through me." Hareta slipped on his Duel Disk and slotted in his deck.

"Fine then. Name's Aito, get ready to be hunted." He activated his Duel Disk.

"DUEL!"

**Hareta: 4000**

**Aito: 4000**

"I'm first!" Hareta drew his card. "I summon Mechanical Cutter Edge in ATK mode!" To Hareta's field came a green and blue robot with a giant pair of scissors for a right arm and more scissor blades on his back.

(Attribute: Earth

Level: 3

ATK: 1200

DEF: 800

Type: Machine)

Edge snapped his scissor and flashed a grin.

"I set a card face down to end my turn."

"Then it's my move, I draw!" He looked over his hand. "I summon Gene-Warped Warwolf in ATK mode!" Gene-Warped Warwolf came to Aito's field with a roar.

(Attribute: Earth

Level: 4

ATK: 2000

DEF: 100

Type: Beast Warrior)

"Warwolf, devour his puny machine!" Warwolf roared and charged to Edge. The little robot stood no chance as the beast raised its claws and slashed across Edge's chest.

**Hareta: 4000-3200**

"I end my turn." Warwolf roared in triumph.

"My move! I summon Mechanical Jester Harlequin in ATK mode!" A windup box fell from the sky. The handle on the side spun rapidly and after a few seconds the top popped open and a red and grey robot jumped out with a psychotic laugh. Harlequin had a massive grinned plastered on her face and a black visor. She reached behind her back and pulled out a comically oversized hammer.

(Attribute: Dark

Level: 4

ATK: 1700

DEF: 1300

Scale: 4

Type: Machine)

"Harlequin, attack his Warwolf!"

"_WOO HOO!" _Harlequin ran over to the beastly monster with her hammer over her head.

"Dude really? My monster is way more powerful than your clown." Aito smirked.

"And that's where you're wrong!" Hareta pointed dramatically. "When Harlequin attacks a stronger monster, I can select one Machine Type monster in my graveyard and give half it's ATK points to her."

Harlequin's hammer disappeared and she pulled out a pair of comically oversized scissors.

(Mechanical Jester Harlequin ATK: 1700-2300)

Harlequin jumped and pulled apart her scissors, cutting Warwolf in half.

**Aito: 4000-3700**

"I end my turn." Harlequin jumped back to Hareta's field and changed her scissors for her hammer.

(Harlequin ATK: 2300-1700)

"My turn. I summon Chiron the Mage!" The Centaur galloped onto Aito's field, giving a war cry.

(Attribute: Earth

Level: 4

ATK: 1800

DEF: 1000

Type: Beast Warrior)

"Now I play his effect. By discarding one spell card I can destroy one spell or trap on you field!" Chiron raised his staff and fired a red energy beam at the face down on Hareta's field, destroying it.

"My Trap." Hareta gasped.

"Next I play the spell Double Summon! With it I sacrifice Chiron the Mage to summon Manticore of Darkness!"

Chiron was surrounded by dark fire which grew to high heights and revealed the mighty Manticore of Darkness.

(Attribute: Fire

Level: 6

ATK: 2300

DEF: 1000

Type: Beast Warrior)

"Damn, even Gongenzaka is intimidated by that thing's muscles." Gongenzaka whistled.

"Manticore, attack his clown girl!" The Manticore huffed up and breathed out a huge blast of fire that engulphed Harlequin and destroyed her.

**Hareta: 3200-2600**

"I'll set a card down and end my turn." Aito smirked.

"My move." Hareta drew his card. "Alright! I'll use Scale 1 Mechanical Blazer Traunt with Scale 10 Mechanical Assassin Zero to set the Pendulum Scale!"

The two columns of life appeared beside Hareta with Traunt and Zero. The gears appeared and slowly turned.

"My gears are cracking, and so are my monsters'! Pendulum Summon! From my Extra Deck, Mechanical Jester Harlequin! And from my hand, Mechanical Sorcerer Arclight and Mechanical Knight Vader!"

Three lights came from the Pendulum which revealed Harlequin laughing with her hammer.

(Attribute: Dark

Level: 4

ATK: 1700

DEF: 1300

Scale: 4

Type: Machine)

The second being Vader who's cape fluttered behind him as he stabbed his sword into the ground.

(Attribute: Dark

Level: 4

ATK: 1900

DEF: 800

Scale: 6

Type: Machine)

The last was a silver robot with a single red eye on his head. He wore a purple wizard's hat with green wizard like clothing and a purple short cape with brown boots and gloves.

(Attribute: Light

Level: 5

ATK: 2000

DEF: 1100

Type: Machine)

"_Mr Kaiba, you forgot to summon me." _Zero One said, him being the last Monster Card in Hareta's hand among with a spell and a trap.

"Oh, I'm just keeping you safe for now buddy." Hareta said, letting out a nervous chuckle. "I play Arclight's effect, for every spell or trap on the field one of your monster's ATK points go down by 200!"

Arclight did some boop and beeps in a chanting way. Glyphs appeared on his hands and he sent magical seal at the Manticore. The seal wrapped around the Manticore and weakened it.

(Manticore of Darkness ATK: 2300-1300)

"Now I'll have Vader attack your monster! And he gains ATK points equal to the difference in the ATK of the battling monsters."

(Mechanical Knight Vader ATK: 1900-2500)

Just as Vader got close enough to jump and attack Manticore of Darkness, Aito grinned and threw his arm forward.

"You activated my trap! Mirror Force!" Aito's card flipped over. "Now all your face up ATK mode monsters are destroyed!"

A pulse was sent from the trap card that first hit Vader, instantly destroying him, and then destroying Harlequin and Arclight.

"I…I set a card down and end my turn." Hareta looked down as he set his card.

"Wow, you're pretty pathetic." Aito drew his card. "Perfect. I play the spell Polymerization! With this I fuse together Manticore of Darkness with Mother Grizzly!"

The two monsters jumped into a swirly portal with a bright light shining from it.

"Extinct beast be reborn and wreak havoc with your sharpened fangs! Fusion Summon! Ekal Magia!"

The humanoid machine with the ZetsumeRiser on its waist. It pulled out a brown Zetsumerise Key and pressed it.

**EKAL!**

The robot slotted the Key into the belt and pressed a button on the side.

**ZETSUMERISE!**

The robot let out a scream as its face broke off and brown pipes spreading all over its body and enclosed on it.

The robot now had a black body with a brown skeletal pattern going along its body. Wrapped around its shoulder was a tail and its head looked like a marsupial mammal's with fangs.

(Attribute: Earth

Level: 8

ATK: 2300

DEF: 1900

Type: Machine/Fiend)

The Ekal Magia's eyes landed on Hareta as its' eyes flashed.

'**Target found, now to commence hacking sequence.'**

"Hacking, what are you talking about Ekal?" Aito asked, right before brown wires came from his Duel Disk and latched onto him. He screamed as his eyes began to glow brown menacingly.

"**Ah, how nice to finally have a body." **Ekal looked over his fleshy body.

"You creep, get out of his body!" Hareta shouted, which only made Ekal laugh.

"**So you're the Zero One user huh? I must say I expected someone more enthusiastic."**

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"**You obviously have some kinda powerful card in your hand, yet you're too afraid to play it. Why I wonder?" **Ekal smirked.

"It's none of your business! Just get on with your turn!" Hareta shouted.

"**Fine. I attack your life points directly! Hyper Fang Stride!" **The monster on the field ran over to Hareta and pounced at him.

"I play my face down, Negate Attack!"

"**You fool, that activates my effect! My attacks are unaffected by Spell or Trap cards and then that card is destroyed!"**

Ekal's fangs grew and they sunk into Hareta's shoulder.

**Hareta: 2600-300**

"**I end my turn, with a card face down." **Ekal concluded.

"I…..draw." He looked at his card and grimaced at it. 'This isn't strong enough to beat that Magia, what do I do?"

"_Mr Kaiba, summon me already!" _Zero One said from Hareta's Duel Disk.

"No, I can't! What if I lose you as well, like how I lost the others!"

"_So that's why." _Zero One sighed. _"You're afraid because of what happened to the Rider AI. Mr Kaiba…Hareta, you have to have no fear of losing me. I made a promise to your parents, that I'd protect you to the last life point. It's a promise I intend to keep." _

"But-!"

"_No buts! I'm more than just your Duel AI, I'm your partner, your friend. Now then," _A small hologram of Zero One appeared on Hareta's shoulder. _"Let's rise up and beat this guy." _

**(Insert: Find a New Life)**

"Right! Once again; my gears are cracking, and so are my monsters'! Pendulum Summon! From my Extra Deck, Mechanical Jester Harlequin! And from my hand, Kamen Rider Zero One Rising Hopper!" Two lights came from the Pendulum, the first once again being Harlequin.

(Attribute: Dark

Level: 4

ATK: 1700

DEF: 1300

Scale: 4

Type: Machine)

**JUMP! **

**AUTHORISE!**

The giant technological grasshopper jumped out of the light with the silhouette following. He flipped the Progrise key and slotted it in the Driver.

**PROGRISE!**

The grasshopper jumped towards the silhouette and split into pieces, infusing into the Zero One armour.

**TO-BIA GA RISE! RISSING HOPPER! **

**A Jump to the Sky turns to a Rider Kick…**

(Attribute: Light

Level: 7

ATK: 2600

DEF: 2100

Scale: 3

Type: Machine/Warrior)

"_Zero One online, ready to duel." _Zero One got into a combat pose.

"Listen here Ekal, there's only one person who can stop you." Hareta jabbed his thumb at himself. "And that's me! Now I play Zero One's effect, he gains 200 ATK points for every Pendulum Monster on the field!"

(Kamen Rider Zero One Rising Hopper ATK: 2600-3200)

"Next I equip him with the spell card Attaché Calibur!" Appearing in Zero One's hands was a yellow and black briefcase. "This boosts his ATK by 700!"

**BLADE RISE!**

(Kamen Rider Zero One Rising Hopper ATK: 3200-3900)

"Now I'll have him attack your monster! Hopper Rise Slash!"

Zero One took the Progrise Key from his Driver and placed it in the Calibur.

**Progrise key confirmed. Ready to utilize. GRASSHOPPER's ability.**

Yellow energy travelled through the Calibur as he then jumped up and raised his blade.

**RISING KABAN STRASH!**

He grabbed the Calibur with both hands and brought it down so it cut across Ekal's chest. He then delivered one last horizontal slash.

**R!**

**I!**

**S!**

**I!**

**N!**

**G!**

**K!**

**A!**

**B!**

**A!**

**N!**

**S!**

**T!**

**R!**

**A!**

**S!**

**H!**

**RISING KABAN STRASH!**

Ekal exploded, which sent shockwaves and pains through actual Ekal's body.

**Ekal: 3700-2100**

"**Oh that's a real mistake. Cause I'll just use my Call of the Haunted to bring myself back to life!"**Instead of flipping, the card exploded. **"WHAT?!"**

"That's Attaché Calibur's second effect, whenever it successfully destroys a monster I can also destroy one spell or trap. Now I'll Harlequin attack you directly, but this time I'll giver her half of Vader's ATK points!"

(Mechanical Jester Harlequin ATK: 1700-2600)

Harlequin threw away her hammer and brought out a comically oversized laser sword. She gave a crazed laugh as she charged and spin slashed Ekal.

**Ekal: 2100-0000**

**(End theme)**

Aito's body fell as the brown glow faded.

"Few, thank god that'd over." Hareta sighed.

"Hareta!" He heard a voice yell, turning to see Yuya, Sora and Yuzu run up to the him, Eve and Gongenzaka.

"Yuya, what are you guys doing here?"

"Gongenzaka called us, said you were duelling something similar to that mantis robot thing." Yuzu answered.

"Oh, well as you can see, all is sorted." Hareta crossed his arms.

"Then why's he glowing?" Sora pointed to Aito as his Duel Disk began to glow. The Ekal Magia card floated out of before flying away.

"Um, what? Eve?"

"All I can hypothesise is that Glitch somehow programmed the Magia cards to automatically return to him after the Duellist is defeated." She said.

"Glitch? Magia? Hareta what does all this mean?" Yuzu pleaded as her and the others, beside Eve, looked to him for answers.

"Okay well…..how about we discuss this over some food, my treat?" He offered.

"Don't have to ask me twice." Sora shrugged.

"I could eat." Yuya agreed.

"Gongenzaka could do with some food right about now." Gongenzaka nodded.

"Yeah okay then." Yuzu nodded.

And so the six Duellists left the Badlands and headed back into the main city. Unbeknownst to them, some blue energy conducted on a near powerline into a pair of blue eyes.

"_I gotta get in his deck. These Magia are gonna get scrapped."_

* * *

**A/N: There we go, next chapter done, I bet you can guess what'll happen next chapter.**

**Anyway as I said in the beginning of this chapter, thank you for giving suggestions for the different Forms. I took them into consideration and have decided on what to do.**

**So anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and remember, elevation is increased as something is fired.**

**BYE, BYE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: HI READER**

**I know another Zero One chap, I'm sorry! I tried to do Faiz but I just can't do anything, my mind's a little blank on that one.**

**But anyway if you remember from the last chapter a strange static set its eyes on our protagonist.**

**So now let's go.**

**PROGRISE!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Wolf's Howl Part 1

* * *

Down in the underground lab, Eve was typing away at the computers with the screens showing blueprints that looked closely to a shark of some kind.

"_What are you working on Eve?" _Zero One asked as he appeared next to her.

"Just some extra cards for Mr Kaiba's deck, special power ups if you will." She answered, eyes not leaving the screen.

"_Ooh, power ups for me?" _Zero One said excited.

"Yes, yet none are complete. They still to run through combat data."

"_Say, where is Hareta anyway? Shouldn't he be back from school?" _

"Mr Kaiba has been tasked with buying things for You Show, he will be back after that." Eve stood up from the computer and walked over to a pod of some sort. "I'm going to have a recharge, wake me up if anything happens."

"_Okay," _Zero One nodded and Eve shut down. He was about to go do his own thing, when suddenly a he sensed a strange signal. _"Odd, that felt like another Duel Spirit AI. But where is it coming from?"_

* * *

[Elsewhere, in Maiami City]

"Excuse me! Pardon me! Big package coming through!" Hareta said aloud as he walked through the city's streets carrying some big boxes stacked in his arms. He couldn't see in front of him so had to rely on peripherals to find his way.

"Okay, I think I turn left here? Then I cross the road or something. God I wish I could see right now." He muttered to himself as he tried to not walk into other people.

He was about to cross the road, Hareta noticed a soccer ball bounce on to and a child follow it just as a large truck was balling down the street. The driver of the truck slammed on the brakes but it was still balling down.

Hareta dropped the boxes and ran to push the kid out of the way. Just as the truck was about to hit, a bolt of blue electricity jolted out from a nearby telephone pole and struck into Hareta's Duel Disk, causing a minor shockwave that bounced Hareta back into a light post where he banged his head.

"Hey, are you alright?" The driver asked as he went to see if Hareta was okay.

"Ow, hospital please…" Hareta groaned before falling unconscious. When the ambulance came to pick him up, no one noticed the minor blue static on his deck box.

* * *

[You Show Duel School]

Back at the school, everyone was just doing their own things, Yuya was relaxing after winning two duels while Yuzu was going through her deck and the younger kids were practice duelling.

Shuzo then walked in, talking on the phone and having a worried look.

"Uh huh, thank you." Shuzo said before hanging up the phone.

"What's wrong dad?" Yuzu asked.

"That was Mitsumi, she called to tell us that Hareta got into an accident and is in the hospital." Shuzo said, which made the two gasp in surprise and Yuya nearly falling off the sofa. "The doctors say he fine though, just a bump on the head."

"Come on Yuzu, we need to go see if he's okay!" Yuya sprung from the floor and ran out the school.

"Hey, wait up Yuya!" Yuzu put her deck back together and ran out after her friend.

* * *

[Hospital]

Yuya and Yuzu walked into the hospital and up to the front desk.

"How may I help you?" The woman behind the counter asked.

"We're here to see our friend, Hareta Kaiba." Yuzu said

"Hmm let's see, Kaiba….Kaiba…..Kaiba…" The counterwoman looked through a booklist until she came upon his name. "Ah here we are, your friend is in room 222."

"Thank you." Yuya said before he and Yuzu walked down the hall. When they came upon the room they opened it to see Hareta sitting on the hospital bed with bandages wrapped around his head.

"Well you had a nasty bump but it's nothing too major. I'd advise taking it easy for a day or two." The doctor advised as he left the room as Yuya and Yuzu walked up to the bed.

"Hey buddy, are you alright?" Yuya asked him.

"Yeah I should be fine and dandy soon." Hareta nodded. "All I got was a minor concussion, I'll be fine."

"You sure?" Yuzu worryingly asked. "We wouldn't want to overdo you."

"Maybe it'd be best if we take you home, Mitsumi was worried about you." Yuya said as he helped Hareta stand up.

"Thanks guys." As the three made their way out of the hospital, a thought came to Hareta's mind. 'What was that pulse form before, I know I saw something that got between me and that truck.'

* * *

[Elsewhere, in Miami City Central Park]

The sun shined in Miami City's Central Park, kids played Duel monster with either Duel Disk or just on a table.

Although there was one young girl, maybe ten or eleven, with shoulder length blue hair and brown eyes who sat on the fountain. She looked at the other kids playing and looked down at her deck, sighing to herself.

'Come on, just ask them to play against me. I can do it.' She thought to herself and stood up and turned to the other kids but then immediately sat back down. "Oh I can't."

"Aw, what's wrong young one? A little shy?" The little girl flinched at the sudden voice and looked to her side where Glitch sat, the darkness of his hood staring into her. "Hiya."

"Um….w-who are you….?" The little girl scooted away a bit from the hooded stranger.

"Someone who can give you a card that'll boost your courage." Glitch reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. "Tell me, what's your name?"

"My name's Nia…" Nia scooted back over a little.

"Well Nia, this card needs a friend, will you be its friend?"

* * *

[Underground Kaiba Facility]

Zero One stood on top of a spinning chair with his Calibre in hand.

"_Zero One, ready to bounce in…no that's bad. Oh what about, there's only one person who can defeat, and that's me! No, no Hareta already says that. Agh, why are catchphrases so hard to think of?!" _He dropped into a seated position.

Suddenly the main computer lit up and a progress bar appeared with a blue bar filled up.

"_Wait a minute…." _Zero One leaned in his chair before falling off and scrambling over to Eve's recharge station. _"Eve! Wake up! Wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up!"_

The recharge station dinged and Eve's eyes opened. She stepped out and stretched her arms.

"What's wrong?"

"_Is…..is that what I think it is?" _He pointed at the screen as the blue bar filled the entire way.

"Oh my…." Eve was surprised by what was happening. She walked up to the keyboard and typed at the keys, the screen changed and showed a set of new cards. "One of the Rider AI has returned. But how?"

"_It must have linked back with our network." _Zero One guessed. The hum of the elevator was heard as the doors opened and Hareta stepped out.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm pretty late. What are you guys looking at?" He walked up to the two and looked at the screen. "Are those new cards?"

"Yes, cards linked to one of the Rider AI; Mechanical Soldier Oscar Mike and Mecha Beast Bullet Wolf." Eve said.

"_My name isn't 'Rider AI', my name is Vulcan." _A new, frustrated voice said. Everyone turned around to find the voice came from a holographic figure made of blue static.

"_How are you taking a holographic form?" _Zero One asked him. _"You haven't been authorised yet."_

"_Think something like that would stop me, think again Bug Boy. If it wasn't for me, then he'd be roadkill." _Vulcan pointed at Hareta.

"Wait, were you that shockwave that bounced me from the truck?" Hareta asked in which Vulcan huffed.

"_Don't get me wrong, if you died then there'd be no one to duel against those Magia." _He crossed his arms and looked at Eve. _"So hurry up and authorise me." _

"I'm afraid I can't do it." Eve shook her head. "Because of your exposure to the duel network has caused you to attract a malware in your system. You'll have to go through a proper maintenance."

"_Screw that, just authorise me!" _Vulcan shouted, making Hareta flinch at this AI's temper.

'What's up with this guy?'

"_You watch your voice! You can't talk to Eve like that!" _Zero One stepped forward.

"_Out of my face, Bug Boy." _The two growled at each other.

"G-guys please there's no need for this." Hareta tried to ease the tension of the two AI, things only escalated when the alarm rang. "Don't tell me….another one?"

"Unfortunately, yes sir. Another Magia is active in a duel." She informed.

"Right then, show us the way Eve." Hareta and Eve made their way to the facility elevator. "And Vulcan, please stay here where its safe." The blue AI only huffed again. "Zero One, keep an eye on him."

"_Yes sir." _The elevator went up as Zero One looked at Vulcan. _"You weren't like this before the breach, what made you so aggressive?"_

"_It's none of your damned business." _Vulcan turned away from Zero One and clenched his fist.

* * *

Hareta and Eve arrived at Central Park, where kids and teens all around were duelling and having fun.

"You're sure it's here, these kids are probably no younger than I am." Hareta said as he looked at the kids duels. "To think, Glitch would go after kids these young."

"Of course sir, the card belongs to one of these children. But with so many duels happening at once I'm unable to tell who holds it." Eve said as she scanned the area.

"Attack his Life Points directly, Metal Wing Cutter!" They heard a voice cry, followed by an explosion from a duel. The winner of said duel was Nia, who had a happy smile upon her face.

"Wow Nia, who would've thought you were so good at duelling." A boy said.

"Yeah, and that Synchro Monster you have is awesome!" Another boy said. "I don't see why you were always so shy before."

"I….I guess I just needed a confidence boost." Nia said before looking down at her Duel Disk. "What?" She turned around and saw Hareta and Eve looking around the park. "You want me to duel him next? Okay then."

Hareta sighed as he looked over the hordes of duels happening. 'How are we ever gonna find the Magia around here?'

"Um, excuse me mister…" Hareta looked down to Nia tugging on his leg. "Could you duel me please?"

"Sorry but we must decline," Eve cut in. "we are in the middle of urgent business."

"Hold on a sec Eve, this could actually help. If I have a duel I could possibly attract the attention of whoever's holding the Magia." Hareta said. "Trust me okay?"

"Of course sir, as you say." Eve nodded.

"Alright kid, what's your name?" Hareta knelt down to her eye level.

"I'm Nia."

"Well then Nia," Hareta slipped his Duel Disk on and activated it, as did Nia. "show me what you got."

"DUEL!"

**Hareta: 4000**

**Nia: 4000**

"Go on then, I'll let you go first." Hareta offered.

"Thanks." Nia drew her card. "I summon Lion Alligator in ATK mode!"

(Attribute: Water

Level: 4

ATK: 1900

DEF: 200

Type: Reptile)

"I place two cards faced own to end my turn." Nia concluded.

"Okay then, my turn." Hareta drew. "I summon Mechanical Assassin Hierophant!" A splash of green appeared on Hareta's field and formed into green liquid humanoid with yellow eyes and a silver mechanical skeleton over him.

(Attribute: Water

Level: 4

ATK: 1400

DEF: 1500

Scale: 9

Type: Machine)

"Now Hierophant, attack Lion Alligator!" The green machine flew over to Lion Alligator.

"Wait, his monster is weaker than Nia's." One of the boys said.

"Ha, so much for older kids being smarter!" The other boy laughed.

When Hierophant got close enough, Lion Alligator opened its maw and chomped down on the liquid robot. The green liquid splattered everywhere and the reptile threw away the skeleton.

**Hareta: 4000-3500**

"That was a little silly." Nia giggled. Suddenly the green liquid started to flow towards Lion Alligator and shot into its mouth and ears. The metallic skeleton then floated above Lion Alligator, followed by strands of green liquid shooting out of Lion Alligator's ears and going to the skeleton, forming back into Hierophant, the arms acting as puppet strings. "Wait, what happened?!"

"That's the special ability of my Hierophant, when he gets destroyed by my opponent's monster he gain direct control of that monster for one turn, come to me Lion Alligator!"

Hierophant flew back over to Hareta's side and pulled over Lion Alligator.

"Although that monster's ATK points is cut in half while under my control." Lion Alligator's eyes glowed green as a minor hue covered it.

(Lion Alligator: 1900-950)

"Now attack Nia directly!" Hierophant motioned his arms and Lion Alligator roared as it charged at Nia.

"I play my Trap, Negate Attack!" Lion Alligator's jaws snapped on the magical barrier.

"I'll end my turn with a face down." Hierophant's slime returned to his arms as Lion Alligator returned to Nia's side.

(Lion Alligator: 950-1900)

"My turn, I summon Reptilianne Viper in ATK mode!"

(Attribute: Dark

Level: 2

ATK: 0

DEF: 0

Type: Reptile/Tuner)

"Now I tune my level 2 Reptilianne Viper with my level 4 Lion Alligator!" The two reptiles jumped as Reptilianne Viper turned into a pair of green circles. The circles surrounded Lion Alligator and was followed by a flash of light. "Synchro Summon! Reptilianne Hydra!"

(Attribute: Dark

Level: 6

ATK: 2100

DEF: 1500

Type: Reptile)

"Now Hydra, attack his Hierophant!" Hydra hissed and charged at the machine.

"Well I play my Trap, Mechanical Assassins Retreat! If a Mechanical Assassin of mine gets attacked, I can return them to my hand!" Hierophant jumped back from the reptile's attack and flew back to Hareta's hand.

"Oh fine, I end my turn."

"My move! I use my Scale 4 Mechanical Jester Harlequin and Scale 9 Mechanical Assassin Hierophant to set the Pendulum Scale!" Two columns of light appeared on either side of Hareta with Harlequin and Hierophant on either side.

"Thanks to this I can summon monsters from level 5 through 8 all at the same time!" Astral gears appeared behind the light columns and turned slightly. "My gears are cranking, and so are my monsters'! Pendulum Summon! From my hand, Mechanical Flyer Caldarius and Kamen Rider Zero One Rising Hopper!"

* * *

[Meanwhile, at the underground facility]

Zero One looked up from where he was standing and rolled his shoulders.

"_It appears Hareta is calling me to battle, wait here until we return Vulcan." _The Rider said before fading away.

'_Pendulum…?' _Vulcan thought.

* * *

[Back at the Duel]

The first flash of light showed a black and silver plated robot with a red visor and wings that weren't connected and seemed more like they were magnetised. In his hand was an energy pistol and on his other forearm was a red blade.

(Attribute: Fire

Level: 7

ATK: 2500

DEF: 1200

Type: Machine)

**JUMP! **

**AUTHORISE!**

The giant technological grasshopper jumped out of the light with the silhouette following. He flipped the Progrise key and slotted it in the Driver.

**PROGRISE!**

The grasshopper jumped towards the silhouette and split into pieces, fusing into the Zero One armour.

**TO-BIA GA RISE! RISSING HOPPER! **

**A Jump to the Sky turns to a Rider Kick…**

(Attribute: Light

Level: 7

ATK: 2600

DEF: 2100

Scale: 3

Type: Machine/Warrior)

"_Zero One online, ready to duel." _Zero One got into a combat pose.

"Alright, first I'll have Zero One attack your Reptilianne Hydra! Grasshopper Crash!"

**RISING IMPACT!**

A faint image of that mechanical grasshopper appeared behind him as energy travelled down to his legs.

He bent down and started to run towards the reptile. He stretched his leg forward and kicked straight to the monster.

**R!**

**I!**

**S!**

**I!**

**N!**

**G!**

**I!**

**M!**

**P!**

**A!**

**C!**

**T!**

**RISING IMPACT!**

Zero One came flying down and kicked Reptilianne Hydra square in the chest. The reptile monster skidded back a bit before it exploded.

**Nia: 4000-3500**

"Now I'll have Caldarius attack you directly!" The black robot's wings ignited and flew into the air. He aimed his blaster and fired rapid fire lasers at the girl.

"I play my Trap, Snake Fang!" The card flipped up. "This reduces your monster's ATK by 500!"

(Mechanical Flyer Caldarius: 2500-2000)

The lasers from Caldarius' blaster kicked up dirt all around Nia as they impacted the ground.

**Nia: 3500-1500**

"I end my turn." Hareta said. 'This girl ain't half bad.'

"My move." Nia drew and smiled. "Yes, now I can bring out my friend." Saying that, some of the other kids got excited.

"Her friend?" Hareta questioned.

"First I play Monster reborn to summon Reptilianne Hydra from my graveyard!"

(Attribute: Dark

Level: 6

ATK: 2100

DEF: 1500

Type: Reptile)

"Next, I play Double Summon, and with it I summon Alien Ammonite and Reptilianne Naga!"

(Attribute: Light

Level: 1

ATK: 500

DEF: 200

Type: Reptile/Tuner)

(Attribute: Dark

Level: 1

ATK: 0

DEF: 0

Type: Reptile)

"Now I tune Alien Ammonite with Reptilianne Naga and Hydra!" Alien Ammonite turned into a green ring and surrounded Naga and Hydra. The three then turned into a column of light and flashed.

"Extinct beast be reborn and wreak havoc with your gliding wings! Synchro Summon! Kuehne Magia!"

"What?!" Hareta gasped.

Appearing on Nia's field was the same humanoid robot. It pulled out a red Zetsumerise Key and pressed it.

**KUEHNE!**

The robot slotted the Key into the belt and pressed a button on the side.

**ZETSUMERISE!**

The robot let out a screech as its faceplate broke and red pipes spreading all over its body and enclosed on it.

The robot now had a black body with a red skeletal pattern going along its body. Connected to its' shoulders were a pair of detachable wings.

(Attribute: Water

Level: 8

ATK: 2800

DEF: 1500

Type: Machine/Fiend)

"Oh no, kid listen, that card is dangerous!" Hareta said, but Nia just looked at him confused.

"Huh, what do you mean?" She asked. Hareta growled, waiting to see what the Magia was about to do, but it just stood there.

'What's going on, shouldn't it have hacked her by now?' He thought to himself. "Eve, is there something wrong with this Magia?"

"_No sir, it appears to be fully functional. Strange…" _She said from his Duel Disk.

"Alright Kuehne, attack his Caldarius! Metal Wing Cutter!" The Magia detached the wings on its' shoulders and threw them at Caldarius.

**Hareta: 3500-3200**

"Now Kuehne's effect activates, because I destroyed one of your monsters I can discard one card and increase Kuehne's ATK points by 200, this also activates his other ability!" She cheered.

"It has more…."

(Kuehne Magia: 2800-3000)

"As long as his ATK points are higher than his original you can't target him for an attack." She smiled. "I end my turn."

'Why hasn't it hacked her yet, is it playing some sorta game?' Hareta went to draw his card, but stopped as a new voice came from his Duel Disk.

"_Hey, kid, get me authorised already!" _Vulcan's voice frustratingly said.

"Really? Now is not the time, I'm in the middle of something!"

* * *

[Kaiba Facility]

"_Fine, then I'll do it myself!" _Vulcan growled before he started to flicker and turn into a bolt of blue energy before leaving through the Duel Network.

* * *

[Back at the Duel]

Hareta's Duel Disk started to spark with blue electricity. "What the hell?"

"_Hareta, Vulcan is trying to force himself into your deck!" _Zero One said. Suddenly the sparks jolted out from his Duel Disk, making everyone cover their eyes.

'**Nia, it's time we make our leave.' **Kuehne said through Nia's Duel Disk.

"Okay." She deactivated her Duel Disk and ran away as the sparks died down. Hareta stood their for a moment before dropping to his knees and falling unconscious.

"Mr Kaiba?!" Eve ran over to Hareta and checked to see if was okay. "Mr Kaiba!"

"Eve!" She heard a cry and saw Yuya and Yuzu run up to her. "What happened?!" Yuzu gasped.

"It will be explained, just help me take him home, quickly!" The two were shocked at her tone of voice, before Yuya helped pick Hareta up and carry him away.

The gas masked Duellist stood atop a building roof and watched the park intrigued. He reached into his own deck and pulled out a card, looking at it.

"Why is his card so similar to mine?" He questioned. "Zero One….?"

"Hunter." A voice said behind him, he turned around and saw Yuuto standing on the other side of the roof. "Come on, we need to get going."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Hunter replied and put his card back into his deck. The two jumped off the roof and disappeared into the dark.

* * *

[Elsewhere]

Glitch sat within a dark room, the only light illuminating being the computer screen in front of him. The screen showed four bars, one purple, one pink, one red and one empty. The first three were slowly filling while the fourth remained colourless.

"Excellent, all is going as planned."

* * *

**A/N: There we go, the next chapter of Zero One, next part will be the reveal of Vulcan's card. **

**Anyway I hope you liked this one, and now to announce the winner of the poll! And the winner is…Kiva! That's right, my next story's gonna be Bat Of The Blood Red Moon, a Kamen Rider Kiva and Sailor Moon crossover.**

**I'll see you lot next time. **

**BYE, BYE.**


End file.
